Inu no Taishos Weg - Die Drei Weltensteine 1
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Der Meidoustein der in Verbindung mit Unterwelt steht, zieht die Aufmerkamkeit eines mächtigen Wesen auf sich. Der Stein befindet sich in den Händen des westliche Lords. Der Gott schickt seinen Diener aus - ein fataler Fehler
1. Pläne

1. Kapitel - Pläne

Vor langer Zeit gab es nur wenige menschliche Völker. In kleinen Gruppen wanderte sie umher und ihre Bedürfnisse waren nie sehr groß. Sie lebten mit der Natur, den Dämonen und den Göttern im Einklang. Die stärkeren Wesen der Dämonen hielten immer  
ihre schützende Hand über die schwächeren Menschen. Einigen Göttern war das ein Dorn im Auge, da sie selbst mehr Macht über die Menschen wollten. Noch wurden sie von den Menschen verehrt aber auch immer mehr Dämonen wurde in die Gebete  
eingeschlossen. Als die Götter ihre Macht schwinden sahen ersannen sie einen Plan die schwachen Menschen für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen.  
Der Mensch entwickelte sich weiter, wurde sesshaft, lernten sich von Ackerbau und Viehzucht zu ernähren. Vor allem strebten sie nach Unabhängigkeit.  
Immer schneller vermehrte sich der Mensch und beanspruchte größere Regionen. Sie gründeten selbst Reiche und begannen sich dann untereinander zu bekämpfen. Macht und Besitzgier beherrschten sie von nun an. Die Fürsten hörten auf die Einflüsterungen  
der Götter, um ihre Macht zu stärken. Bald fühlten sie sich stark genug und griffen Youkais an. Als die Dämonen sich von den Menschen verraten fühlten brachen sie die Bündnisse, nicht länger gewillt sie zu schützen.  
Dem Willen der Götter und Fürsten hilflos ausgeliefert standen die einfachen Menschen nicht mehr unter dem Schutz der mächtigen Youkai. Da sich der Zorn der Dämonen gegen Alle richtete litten am meisten die Menschen in den Dörfern darunter. Doch sie  
lernten sich zu verteidigen. Mikos und Mönche gesegnet mit spirituellen Kräften der Götter beschützten von nun an selbst die Menschen. Was sie einst geachtet hatten fürchteten die Menschen nun.  
So spielten die Götter, Mensch und Dämon gegen einander aus und machten sie zu Feinden.  
Es kam aber auch wieder ein Zeitalter indem sich Dämonen auf ihre alten Verpflichtungen gegenüber Menschen besannen. Besonders im westlichen Reich der Hundedämonen herrschte Frieden. Der große Herrscher des Landes Inu no Katsu hatte das Land geeint und schützte die Menschen. Nur selten wagten sich Feinde bis hierher.

In dieser Zeit fand ein Gott in den uralten Archiven des Bibliothek Tempel eine Weissagung. Vieles war unleserlich oder nur Bruchstückhaft. Doch das was ihn am meisten interessierte war die Prophezeiung ein Kind mit dem Blut dreier Welten wäre der Schlüssel zur Macht. So begann der Gott Meliichiou, Herr der Verwandlungen und Illusionen seine Intrigen zu spinnen.

Ein Ort umhüllt von weißen Nebeln und versteckt im gleißenden Licht des Tages. Weit oben über den Wolken dort wo nie ein Mensch oder Youkai jemals seinen Fuß hinsetzten könnte, stand ein Tempel. Hohe weiße Säulen ragten gerade nach oben und trugen  
ein Dach so golden wie die Sonne. Der Boden war mit schlichten weißem Marmor ausgestattet. In Ohiroma der großen Halle gab es nichts außer drei goldene Spiegel.  
Aus dem Schatten einer Säule trat nun ein Lebewesen, kein Mensch sondern ein Gott. Bekleidet war er mit einen langen weißen Gewand das in vielen Falten von seiner Schulter fiel. Groß und schön. Blonde Haare reichten bis in den Nacken. Das Gesicht war  
ebenmäßig, ebenso der Körper makellos. Sein Aussehen, seine Haltung alles schien perfekt zu sein. Anders seine Seele. Böse Gedanken beherrschten ihn, Machtgier und Verlangen prägten sein ganzes Dasein. Lange schon hatte er auf diesen Tag gewartet. Der  
Spiegel der Zukunft hatte es ihm nun offenbart. Die Zeit seiner Herrschaft über alle drei Reiche würde bald kommen.

Ein Wind kam auf und Meliichiou brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen wer den Tempel betreten hatte. Sein Diener ein dunkelhaariger Mann von kriegerischen Aussehen, in dessen Gürtel ein Schwert steckte und der in seiner linken Hand einen langen  
Stab hielt. Klein und gedrungen, doch was ihm an Größe fehlte fand sich bei ihm in der Stärke. Seine Aura war nicht strahlend oder schön sondern dunkel. Er war kein Gott der Heilung oder des Friedens. Kämpfe bestimmten sein Leben, trotzdem war er eher einer der unbedeutenden Kriegsgötter.  
Gigahouka, ein Name der überhaupt nicht zu seiner Erscheinung passte kniete nieder und senkte demutsvoll den Kopf.  
" Habt ihr es gefunden." Nichts in der Stimme des schönen Gottes lies seine Ungeduld erkennen.  
Der Krieger antwortete:" Ja Herr. Es ist im Besitz eines großen Youkai, dem Herrscher des westlichen Reiches Inu no Katsu."  
Die Antwort schien Meliichiou zu überraschen. Nun drehte er sich doch um und sah seinen Diener an. Dann trat er auf den mittleren der drei Spiegel zu und murmelte ein paar Worte, während er mit der Hand eine Bewegung machte. Die spiegelnde Oberfläche  
verwandelte sich in Nebel und klärte dann auf.  
Das Bild zeigte nun einen Schlosshof und viele Soldaten. Youkai und Menschen konnte man erkennen. Aber es waren nur zwei Hundedämonen die der Gott von Interesse fand. Der eine von ihnen wandte ihnen den Rücken zu. Der andere ein schlanker für einen hochrangigen Soldaten noch recht junger Krieger schaute genau in die Richtung der Betrachter. Er hatte ein kantiges Gesicht, silberweiße lange Haare die zu einem Zopf hochgebunden waren. Über dem weißen Kimono mit dem blauen abgesetzten Rand hatte er eine Rüstung angelegt. Am eindrucksvollsten war jedoch das Schwert was er besaß. In So'unga wohnte der Geist eines rachsüchtigen Drachendämon und nur Inu no Taisho war es gelungen ihn zu besänftigen. Somit war der Hundedämon einer der stärksten  
Youkai. Der einzige der ihn noch übertraf war der Herrscher des Westlichen Reiches.  
Inu no Katsu drehte sich jetzt um und Gigahouka konnte nun auch den anderen Dämon in seiner menschlichen Gestalt sehen. Er war etwas größer als sein General. Weiche Gesichtszüge und Augen die Weisheit aber auch Mitgefühl ausstrahlten.  
Auffällig war der goldene Halbmond auf seiner Stirn.  
Worte konnte man nicht verstehen aber das verhalten beider Dämonen zeugte von Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen.  
" Beobachte Inu no Katsu, berichte mir alles.", befahl Meliichiou seinem Untergebenen.

Der Kleine Gott folgte den Anweisungen. Während sich Inu no Katsu nach Süden begab folgte Gigahouka ihm. In der Nähe eines Schlosses beobachtete er des Nachts ein bezaubertes Wesen und verfiel ihrer Schönheit. Bald darauf wurde er Gast auf dem  
Schloss des südlichen Herrscher wo auch die schöne Fee weilte. Während er um die Gunst von Asa'yo warb, vergaß er zwar nicht seine Aufgabe, merkte aber lange nicht das sie einem anderen zugetan war.  
Eines Tages als Gigahouka von einem Treffen mit Meliichiou kam, entdeckte er Asa'yo im Schlossgarten und wollte ihr seine Liebe gestehen. Doch sehr zu seinen Entsetzten war sie nicht allein. Inu no Katsu der Herrscher der Hundedämonin war ebenfalls dort.  
Der Kriegsgott wurde wütend und stellte beide zur Rede. So erfuhr Gigahouka das Asa'yo bereits eingewilligt hatte die Gefährtin Inu no Katsu zu werden da sie sich innig in den Hundedämon verliebt hatte.  
Wut und Eifersucht ergriffen Besitz vom kleinen Gott. Er sann auf Rache. Er hatte nur noch den einen Gedanken den Hundedämon zu töten und den Meidoustein seinem Herrn zubringen.

Gigahouka war kein Dummkopf und er wusste das er im offenen Kampf gegen Inu no Katsu keine Chance hatte. So ersann er eine List die ihm den Sieg bringen sollte. Als jedoch Inu no Taisho sein Ansinnen ablehnte, mixte er eine Tinktur, die einmal im Blut eines Hundedämon tödlich war. Langsam würde Inu no Katsu sterben.


	2. Kampf und Niederlage

2. Kapitel - Kampf und Niederlage

Gigahouka der kleine Gott legte sich einen Plan zurecht. Einige der Hundedämonen in Inu no Katsus gefolge waren recht stark. Weniger Sorgen bereiteten ihm die menschlichen Soldaten und Hanouys.  
Der Fürst der westlichen Länder ahnte nichts von dem Plan der gegen ihn geschmiedet wurde. Er verband sich mit Asa'yo noch auf dem Schloß des südlichen Herrschers und legte zusammen mit ihr den Blutschwur ab. Ein Schwur der in den alten Zeiten bei Dämonen hochgeachtet wurde. Schweren Herzens trennte er sich nach einigen Wochen vorerst von seiner Gefährtin um in das westliche Reich zurückzukehren. Inu no Katsu wollte in seinem Schloss alles für ihre Ankunft persönlich vorbereiten lassen. Sobald er alles notwendige erledigt hatte, versprach er einen Boten und eine Begleiteskorte zu senden.  
Nach einen letzten innigen Kuß brach der Hundedämon auf. Obwohl Inu no Katsu mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeiten viel schneller wäre, zog er es dennoch vor zu Pferde zu reisen. Es war schon immer in seinem Sinne das die Menschen und Youkai die zu seinem Reich gehörten ihren Herrn auch regelmässig zu Gesicht bekamen. Ein Nebeneffekt war ausserdem das sich Feinde leichter abschrecken ließen.

Am letzten Abend ihrer Reise lagerte die Gruppe an einem Waldrand in der Nähe des Flußufers. Früh am nächsten Morgen verließen zuerst eine kleine Gruppe das Lager. Die Vorhut kam jedoch nicht sehr weit. Bereits am anderen Flußufer hinter dem Wald trafen sie auf einen Krieger. Dieser menschliche aussehene Mann stand einfach mit gezogenem Schwert in der Rechten und einen langen Stab in der Linken Hand da. War das eine Kriegserklärung, wollte sich dieser kleine Mann nur mit einem Schwert bewaffnet mit ihnen den stärksten Hundedämonen anlegen. Das tat Gigahouka nicht. Er hob den Stab und ließ eine gewaltige Menge magischer Energie auf die Gruppe zurasen. Viele wurden von den Beinen gerissen. Einerseits durch den gewalteigen Wind der die Energie begleitete anderseits wurden etliche Youkais von der Kugel hinweg gefegt. Jeder der überlebte schaffte es nicht sich wieder zufangen. Der kleine Gott sprang mitten unter sie und ließ sein vergiftetes Schwert wirbeln.  
Als er hier sein Werk getan hatte, lief er weiter zum Lager. Niemand hatte mitbekommen was in kurzer Entfernung passierte. Am Lager ging er ähnlich vor. Nur das er sich diesmal nicht zeigte. Mit Hilfe seines unsichtbar Zaubers griff er diesmal an. Zuerst wieder die Energiekugeln und dann mit Schwert. Er war so eingenommen von seinem tun das er mehr als überrascht war als sein Schwert plötzlich zur Seite gestoßen wurde.  
Inu no Katsu hatte sich eine wenig in der Gegend umgesehen. Gerade kam er zurück und sah das jemand in seinem Lager wütete. Menschen und Hanouy lagen bereits Tod am Boden. Nur einige der Hundedämonen leistete gegen etwas Wiederstand was man nicht sehen konnte. Doch alle von ihnen schrien plötzlich auf und taumelten zurück.  
Der Lord zog sein Schwert und war fast im selben Augenblick dort wo der letzte Youkai gerade fiel. Er konzentrierte sich und sah den schattenhaften Umriss eines Wesen. Da blitzte eine Klinge und Inu no Katsu schlug zu.  
Vor Schreck lies Gigahouka seine Barriere fallen als er sah wer sich ihm entgegen stellte. Nun kämpften beide Kontrahenten gegeneinander. Der Kleine Gott setzte gleichzeitig Schwert und ein Messer ein. Stunden schon währte der Kampf und noch immer zeichnete sich nicht ab wer der Stärkere von ihnen war. Erschöpfung holte sie beide ein. Gigahouka war vorsichtig und zeigte sich schwächer als er in Wirklichkeit war. Deshalb ließ auch der Hundedämon ein wenig in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nach. Dieser kurze Augenblick genügte und es gelang dem Kriegsgott mit dem Messer Inu no Katsu eine Verletzung zu zu fügen. Nun wo einmal das Gift im Körper des Dämon war, zeigte es langsam seine Wirkung. Nachdem Gigahouka weitere Schnitte mit seinem Schwert gelang, ließ die Kraft seines Gegners immer mehr nach. In letzter Verzweiflung wollte sich Inu no Katsu in seine wahre Gestalt verwandeln doch als er seine dämonische Seite verstärkte wirkte das Gift noch schneller. Der Hundedämon sank vor Schmerzen auf die Knie nieder und das Schwert entglitt seine Händen. Seine Stimme war fast nur ein flüstern: "Eines Tages Gigahouka wird es einen Dämon geben dem ihr nicht gewachsen sein und er wird all eure Opfer rächen."

" Sie gehört mir.", war das letzte was Gigahouka zu dem Dämon sagte, bevor er wieder verschwand. Inu no Katsu sah ihm hinterher. Sofort hatte er gewußt wenn der kleine Gott damit meinte. Asa'yo. Am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder nach Süden gegangen um seine Gefährtin zu schützen, doch stattdessen lag er hilflos hier. Der Gott hatte ihn als er schon am Boden war noch mehrmals mit dem Messer geschnitten. Nun verbreitet sich das Gift noch schneller in seinem Körper und er war wie gelähmt. Der Fürst glaubte seinem Feind das er sterben würde. Er fürchtete sich nicht. Nur eines bedauerte er das er seine Geliebte nicht mehr sehen konnte. Die Gedanken an Asa'yo gaben ihm neue Kraft und so schaffte er es das Gift zeitweise aufzuhalten.

Nach dem Kampf gegen Inu no Katsu kehrte Gigahouka ohne das Meidou in den Tempel zurück. Noch bevor er eine Erklärung abgegeben konnte, traf ihn ein harter Schlag an der Brust und schleuderte ihn bis zum Ausgang zurück.  
" Deine Gier und deine Eigenmächtigkeit haben meine ganzen Pläne zunichte gemacht.", Meliichiou war wütend. Gerade als der kleine Gott aufgestanden war traf ihn erneut ein Stoß. Wieder ging er zu Boden. Unzählige Attacken gingen auf ihn nieder bis er ohnmächtig wurde und der Zorn seines Herrn verraucht war.  
Meliichiou verfiel in Verzweiflung. So Nahe war er bereits seinem Ziel gewesen. Doch dieser Dummkopf hatte den Hundedämon aus Eifersucht getötet. Die Ehe der Erdgöttin Asa'yo mit dem Hundedämon Inu no Katsu war durchaus von dem Gott erwünscht gewesen. Den nur jemand der das Blut aller drei Welten in sich trägt, kann das Meidou benutzen um die drei Steine der Macht zu verbinden. Wenn er dann den vierten Stein der durch die verschmelzung entsteht in den Händen halten würde wäre er der absolute Herrscher über Himmel, Erde und Unterwelt.  
Das Kind einer Göttin und des Herrscher der Hundedämonen, der zu den stärksten überhaupt zählte und in dessen Besitz bereits das Amulett ist, wäre die ideale Voraussetzung gewesen. Das dritte Blut mußte von einem starken spirituellen Priester oder Mönch kommen. Der Spiegel der Zukunft hatte es Meliichiou gezeigt.

Ohne es zu bemerken berührte seine Hand den Spiegel der Zukunft. Als er nach einer Weile hoch sah erblickte er das Bild. Halb verschwommen im Nebel sah man ein Baby mit einen goldenen Halbmond auf der Stirn. Man sah keine Eltern, es genügte dem Gott jedoch um neue Hoffnung zu schöpfen.  
Er verließ den Tempel wobei er seinem Diener dabei keines Blickes würdigte.  
Stundenlang blieb der kleine Gott liegen. Nur langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Gigahouka war angeschlagen und verletzt. Das er selbst noch am Leben war konnte nur bedeuten das Meliichiou ihn noch für seine Pläne brauchte.  
Neugierig ging er zum Spiegel und aktivierte ihn, den er glaubte die Wörter die sein Herr benutzte sich gut gemerkt zu haben.  
Er wußte nicht das der Spiegel auch trügerisch sein konnte. Wenn man die Beschwörungsformel nicht komplett beherrschte konnte er Bilder zeigen die man sehen wollte, weil die Schicksalsgöttin ihn manipulierten. So geschah es auch.

Beide Götter waren bestrebt die drei Steine zufinden. Gigahouka indessen erfuhr durch den Spiegel das seine eigenen Nachfahren ebenfalls das Blut der drei Welten ins sich tragen könnten und ihm damit groß Macht offen stand. Wegen seinem Hass auf die Hundedämonen und aus Angst das Meliichiou am Ende siegen würde, mußte er alles Unternehmen um zu verhindern, das der wahre Erbe der in Zukunft das westliche Reich wieder regieren soll geboren wird. Denn wenn er dem Spiegel glauben schenken konnte würde er vorher vernichtet werden. Das galt es unter allen umständen zu verhindern


	3. Entscheidungen

3. Kapitel Entscheidungen

Inu no Taisho landete im Innenhof der Burg. Er war müde von den vielen Kämpfen und sehnte sich nach etwas Ruhe. In letzter Zeit gab es immer wieder Konflikte an den Grenzen.  
Jetzt nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. Die Luft hier oben in den Bergen war zwar kalt aber rein und er genoss den Ausblick. Doch Ruhe war ihm nicht vergönnt.  
" General, bitte verzeiht." Ein Wache kam angerannt und kniete vor ihm nieder.  
" Was gibt es?"  
Die Wache blickte den großen General nicht an, als er sprach:" Verzeiht General. Aber der Herr ist noch nicht zurück. Vor einer Woche kam ein Bote das er bald eintreffen würde. Er wollte bereits vor drei Tagen da sein"  
Der Herr des Schlosses hatte sich vor circa einen halben Jahr auf die Suche nach einer Gefährtin begeben. Immer wieder kamen positive Nachrichten. Inzwischen hatte der Herr seine Wahl getroffen und wollte nur zurückkehren um alles für seine Gemahlin vorzubereiten. Inu no Katsu war ein weiser Herrscher, gütig und sehr zuverlässig. Wenn er sich verspätete musste etwas in aufgehalten haben. Da er aber keinen Boten geschickt hat, wie es sonst seine Art war, konnte es nur bedeuten...  
Inu no Taisho beendete die Gedanken nicht, den wenn sich seine Ahnung bestätigen sollte, war Eile geboten. Sofort gab er Anweisungen.

Inu no Taisho stellte in kürzester Zeit eine Eskorte zusammen und begab sich persönlich auf die Suche. Bereits eine halbe Tagesreise vom Schloss entfernt fanden sie die Toten. Alle waren niedergemetzelt wurden und die Hundedämonen hatten schwarze Wunden. Während der General über das Schlachtfeld streifte stellte er zu seinem Entsetzen fest das etwas nicht stimmte. Hier lagen nur tote Hundedämonen oder Menschen die dem Herrn dienten. Keine Gegner weder Menschen noch Dämonen fand sich. Auch konnte Inu no Taisho keinerlei dämonische Aura wahrnehmen. Die schwarzen Wunden stimmten ihn zunehmend nachdenklicher. Sollte es gar Gift sein.  
" Fast die Toten nicht an!." rief er über das ganze Lager hinweg. Sofort stoppten alle in ihrem Tun. Inu no Taisho vermutete, da nur die Dämonen diese Wunden hatten das Menschen gegen das Gift was hier offenbar zum Einsatz kam Immun war. Deshalb befahl er seinen menschlichen Begleitern weiter nach Überlebende zu schauen.

Obwohl der General ebenfalls weiter suchte gab es keinerlei Hinweise wer die Gruppe überfallen haben könnte. Am Rande der Lichtung machte einer der Bediensteten ein Entdeckung:" Oh Herr, welch ein Segen ihr seid noch am Leben"  
Blitzschnell eilte Inu no Taisho dort hin. Der Körper des Herrn war mit Wunden übersät. Man hatte ihm stark zugesetzt. Auch er hatte diese schwarzen Blut verkrusteten Stellen an seinem Körper.  
" Es waren keine Dämonen. Er war weit mächtiger als jeder Krieger den ich getroffen habe.", konnte der Fürst noch sagen bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Man brachte den Herrscher Inu no Katsu ins Schloss zurück. Es gab jedoch keine Hoffnung. Der Lord konnte sich nicht selbst Heilen weder fanden die Ärzte eine Lösung.  
Noch am Abend ließ er alle wichtigen Würdenträger zu sich rufen um letzte Anweisungen zugeben..  
" Es geht mit mir zu Ende, für mich gibt es keinen Rettung. Zu meinem Nachfolger bestimme ich deshalb Inu no Taisho. Trotz seiner jungen Jahre hat er mir immer treu gedient. Bereits jetzt ist er einer der stärksten Dämonen die ich kenne. Er wird das Reich in meinem Sinne regieren und beschützen."  
Für einen kurzen Moment rang der Herrscher nach Luft und man sah das er starke Schmerzen hatte. Dennoch fuhr er mit fester Stimme fort:" Auf meiner Reise habe ich mich vermählt. Meine Frau soll immer hier willkommen sein auch wenn sie nicht von unserem Blut ist."  
" Erwartet sie bereits einen Erben?," die Frage stellte einer der hochrangigen Ratgeber. Doch Inu no Katsu entgegnete schwach." Das spielt keine Rolle. Wenn dem so ist, weiß Inu no Taisho was zu tun ist."  
Dann bäumte er sich vor Schmerz auf. Seine Hand griff nach dem Arm des Generals und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Nur für ihn hörbar flüsterte Inu no Katsu:" Bittet mein Frau in meinem Namen um Verzeihung. Gern hätte ich ihr Glück und Liebe geschenkt.  
Mit immer schwacher werdender Stimme bat er zum Schluss: " Ihr müsst meine Frau... Inu Taisho, ich bitte euch. Beschützt meine Frau vor Gigahouka.", mit diesen letzten Worten und dem Wissen das sein General dieses Versprechen auch halten würde, starb der große Hundedämon.  
War dieser Gigahouka der Mörder von Inu no Katsu? Wenn der General an seine einzige Begegnung mit dem Kriegsgott dachte konnte er sich das nur allzu gut vorstellen.  
Nachdem es Inu no Taisho gelungen war einen menschlichen starken Kämpfer zu bezwingen, der mit ein dämonischen Schwert Tod und Verderben verbreitet hatte, war ein kleiner Mann an ihn herangetreten um ihm noch größere Macht und Stärke anzubieten Er glaubte wohl das es Inu no Taisho nach Herrschaft verlangte. Aber dem war nicht so. Zwar hatte So'unga versuchte sofort Besitz von Inu no Taisho zu nehmen, doch der Hundedämon widerstand und bezwang das Schwert der Zerstörung.  
Der einzige Grund warum der Hundedämon das Schwert behielt war die Menschen und Youkai vor dessen bösen Willen zu beschützen. Eines Tages so schwor er sich, würde er einen Weg finden das Schwert zu vernichten.

Nun stand Inu no Taisho im Innenhof des großen Schlosses und schloss die Augen. Tiefer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Er hatte seinen Herren immer geachtet und ihn sehr verehrt. Inu no Katsu war wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen. Der Hundedämon verdankte ihm sein leben. Vor fast 1000 Jahren hatte der Herrscher eine sterbende Hundedämonin gefunden. Wie sie berichtete hatte sie eine lange Wanderung hinter sich. Immer wieder war sie von starken Youkai überfallen wurden und als Inu no Katsu sie schwer verletzt fand brachte sie gerade mit letzter Kraft ihr Kind zu Welt. Die Hundedämonin starb bevor der Herrscher erfuhr welcher Herkunft sie war, zu mindestens war Inu no Taisho nichts anderes bekannt. Inu no Katsu zog das Kind wie seinen eigenen Sohn groß und gab ihm den Namen Inu no Taisho. Denn schon sehr früh bemerkte er das der junge Hundedämon einmal ein großer starker Krieger werden würde. Es verlangte Inu no Taisho nicht nach Macht aber sein Wunsch war es immer die Schwachen zu beschützen.  
Durch das große Vertrauen das der sterbende Inu no Katsu in ihn setzte fühlte er sich geehrt und nie wollte er seinen verstorbenen Herrn enttäuschen.

Boten wurden in die anderen Regionen geschickt um den neuen Herrscher zu verkünden. Viele gleichrangige aber auch niedere Fürsten kamen um Inu no Taisho seine Treue zu schwören oder auch nur dem neuen Herrn zu gratulieren. Die Herrscher der südlichen und östlichen Länder der Hundedämonen waren Krieger in mittleren Jahren. Freundliche und gütige Herren. Sie regierten in ihren Ländereien Weise und boten dem neuen Herrscher ihre Hilfe an. Der Herr der nördlichen Länder war kaum älter als Inu no Taisho, höchstens 50 oder 100 Jahre. Er war jedoch wesentlich kleiner als der neue Fürst und schien kein Krieger zu sein. Er hatte einen verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck. Bald wurde allen klar das nicht er, sondern seine Mutter die Herrscherin im Norden war. Ein Robuste Frau, herrisch und bestimmend. Wohl keiner mochte sie.  
Es gab zwar Gerüchte das sie ihren Bruder den wahren Herrscher ermordet haben sollte. Dessen Frau, in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt eine bildschöne Hundedämon mit silberweißen langen Haaren und goldenen Augen verschwand. Was niemand ahnte, das sie damals ein Kind unter dem Herzen trug.

Als nun Inu no Taisho zum ersten mal dieser eigentlich Herrscherin des Norden Lady Chiyo gegenüberstanden musterte die alte Dämonin ihn lange. Dann überreichte sie dem jungen Hundedämon einen versiegeltes Päckchen, das Geschenk des Norden.  
Der Inhalt war sehr wertvoll, uralte Schriften und Karten. Doch diesem Material galt nicht das Interesse des Inu no Taisho. Sein Blick schien viel eher dem Siegel, einem schwarzen Dreieck zu gelten.  
Die Herrscher der südlichen und auch östlichen Länder trugen ihr Herrscherzeichen auf der Stirn. Nur bei wenigen Clans wie dem des nördlichen Reiches fand man die Zeichen versteckt im Nacken oder an der rechten Schulter.

Nach dem Fest suchte der Hundedämon die Bibliothek auf wo sein früherer Herr alle Schriften und Karten sammelte. Hier bewahrte er auch die beiden kleinen Dolche auf. Beide hatten einen reich verzierten Griff in dessen Mitte ein Zeichen war. Sein Herr hatte Inu no Taisho zu verstehen gegeben das die Messer mit dem Reich verbunden wären, weil sie das Herrscherzeichen trugen. Bei Inu no Katsu Dolch war es ein Sichelmond, der golden glänzte. Das zweite Messer soll Inu no Taisho Mutter gehört haben. Im Griff war ein schwarzes Dreieck, das gleiche Dreieck was der Hundedämon seit seiner Geburt an seiner Schulter trug.  
Am nächsten Tag erhielt er von einem engen Ratgeber und Vertrauten einige versiegelte Dokumente. Der Inhalt überraschte ihn kaum noch. Jetzt hatte er Gewissheit. Mit diesen Dokumenten und dem Dolch hätte er sein Erbe einfordern können aber er entschloss sich es nicht zu tun. Dennoch bewahrte er alles sorgfältig auf.

Lady Chiyo hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Als sie dem neuen Lord der westlichen Länder gegenüberstand war es ihr als würde sie in die goldenen Augen ihrer Schwägerin schauen. Ebenso hatte er ihre Haarfarbe geerbt. Die edle Haltung, das Auftreten und der Charakter stammte wohl von seinem Vater. Der verstorbene Herr des Norden hatte seine Herrschaft nur auf seine Gebiete beschränkt aber Lady Chiyo genügte das nicht. Kaum war ihr Sohn Yutaka geboren als in ihr ein Entschluss reifte. Als ihr Bruder mit  
seiner Gemahlin auf einer Reise durch die Länder war, sorgte sie dafür das er in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurde und den Tod fand. Obwohl dessen Gefährtin spurlos verschwand, hatte sie dann im Namen ihres unmündigen Kindes die Herrschaft über den Norden übernommen. Als ihr Sohn alt genug war hatte dieser jedoch nicht die Absicht zu regieren sondern interessierte ich nur für Frauen. Kämpfe waren im zuwider stattdessen schätze er teure Kleidung, Reisen und seine Konkubinen.  
Inu no Taisho war jung aber dennoch würde er sich nicht führen lassen von einer alten intriganten Hundedämonin. Er hatte einjen starken Charakter. Außerdem nichts in den Augen des jungen Dämon hatte darauf hingewiesen das er seine wahre Abstammung kannte.  
Dezent begann Lady Chiyo Nachforschungen anzustellen. Das Ergebnis sollte sie aber nie erfahren. Ihr Sohn hatte jahrelang seine Mutter heimlich beobachtet und von ihr gelernt. Er wusste das er niemals ein mächtiger Krieger werden würde aber man konnte Macht auch auf anderem Weg erlangen. So scharrte er die stärksten Krieger um sich, die für ihn die Drecksarbeit erledigten. Eines Tages als er seine Mutter nicht mehr benötigte erdolchte er sie im Schlaf.  
Eine Zeitlang zog er ernsthaft in Erwägung seine Grenzen zu vergrößern, doch schon in der ersten Schlacht gegen den Osten verlor er. Er verschanzte sich in seinen Reich und sicherte die Grenzen. Da er jederzeit mit einem Vergeltungsschlag rechnete. Doch keiner der Fürsten war an ihm interessiert solange er den Norden nicht verließ.  
Einer der Fürsten zeigte nie offensichtlich sein Interesse am Norden, dennoch war er durch seine besten Spione über alles informiert was dort vor sich ging. Sollte es nötig sein wäre er jederzeit bereit einen Krieg gegen den Norden zuführen.

Bereits wenige Wochen nach der Zeremonie die Inu no Taishos Machtübernahme abschloss begab er sich persönlich auf die Reise in den Süden um Lady Asa'yo aufzusuchen. Sie weigerte sich den Süden zu verlassen, versprach aber ihr Kind an den Hof des Fürsten zuschicken. Der Herrscher der westlichen Hundedämonen verstand ihre Beweggründe und reiste bald wieder ab.

Die Trauer der jungen Frau war zu groß. Wenn ihre Tochter nicht gewesen wäre vielleicht hätte sie ihrem Leben ein Ende gesetzt nur um die Qual des allein sein nicht ertragen zu müssen. So lebte sie aber nur für ihr Kind Sachiko ( Kind des Glücks) weiter. Dennoch welkte die Blume dahin und verschied eines Tages.  
Gigahouka der sie nie ganz aus den Augen verloren hatte, fand sie am Tag ihres Todes auf der Wiese wo sie zum ersten mal Inu no Katsu traf. So schwach und hilflos wie sie da lag aber dennoch schön brach es dem sonst so kalten Gott das Herz. In den letzten Sekunden ihres Leben hielt der kleine Gott sie ihm Arm und sie starb mit dem Namen ihres einzigen Gefährten den sie je geliebt hat, während sie glücklich lächelte. Gigahouka machte die Hundedämonen verantwortlich allen voran Inu no Katsu und im besonderen seinen Erben Inu no Taisho. Er schwor sich ewige Rache an ihnen für Asa'yo Qual. Das er selbst die Ursache für ihr Leiden war vergaß er dabei völlig.

Sachiko die auch nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter weiterhin im Süden lebte gedieh zu einem zauberhaften Wesen Im heiratsfähigen Alter warben viele Männer und Dämonen um sie. Immer häufiger besuchten sie auch Mönche um ihr den Hof zu machen.  
Meliichiou zeigte sich in vielen Gestalten. Er ließ nichts unversucht damit Sachiko mit einem Mönch die Ehe einging. Obwohl er sich selbst heimlich in sie verliebt hatte, wollte er noch lange nicht von seinem ursprünglichen Plan abweichen.  
Er bedachte nur eine Kleinigkeit nicht. Als Tochter eines Hundedämon hatte sie einen äußerst feinen Geruchssinn. Jeder Mönch der sie besuchte roch gleich. Eine Weile spielte Sachiko das Spiel mit aber ihre Neugier wuchs.  
" Hört endlich auf mit dieser Scharade und zeigt mir euer wahres Gesicht.", forderte Sachiko eines Tages von ihm, als er wieder einmal die Gestalt eines jungen Wanderpriesters angenommen hatte, der in der Nähe weilte.  
Völlig überrascht lies Meliichiou seine Maske fallen. Die junge Frau hätte nie gedacht das Meliichiou so schön war. Aber auch der Gott war ihrem sanften Zauber verfallen. Immer wenn Meliichiou bei Sachiko war, vergass er die Welt um sich. Ab und zu gab es eine kleine Stimme die ihn daran erinnerte was sein eigentliches Ziel war, doch sie wurde zunehmend leiser. Eines Tages traf er eine Entscheidung.  
Da Inu no Taisho der Vormund der jungen Frau war, begab sich Meliichiou in das westliche Schloss um Sachikos Hand zu erbitten.

Als Meliichiou zum ersten mal Inu no Taisho gegenüberstand war er sofort faszinierend von So'unga. Das Juwel was im Schwert war, wollte ihm etwas sagen. Er bat den Herrscher der westlichen Länder es einmal näher betrachten zu dürfen.  
Am Anfang lehnte es der Hundedämon ab. Der Geist des Drachen regte sich und der Juwel in dem Schwert fing an rosa aufzuleuchten.  
Der Gott erhob seine Hand und ein weißes leuchtendes Licht erschien." Schweigt So'unga,", befahl er.  
Sofort verstummte der Geist. Er bemerkte sofort das die Macht Meliichiou dem Wesen entsprang was ihn einst hier eingeschlossen hatte.  
Inu no Taisho übergab sein Schwert dem Gott nachdem er sah wie dieser den Drachen verstummen ließ, wenn auch nur widerwillig.  
Der Gott der Illusionen legte seine Hand auf das Juwel und versank tief in das Innere mit seinem Geist. Notgedrungen akzeptierte die Macht des Drachen den forschenden Geist.  
Der Drache, einst ein mächtiges Wesen hatte über die Erde geherrscht. Durch Magie wurde er immer mächtiger bis eines Tages von den Göttern beschlossen wurde in zu töten. Doch danach stiftete sein Geist weiterhin Unfrieden, so das er in einem mächtigen Juwel verschlossen wurde, was jedoch verschwand. Erst viele Jahre später fand jemand den Juwel und ein Schmied schmiedete ein Schwert aus dem Reißzahn eines Drachen der der gleichen Blutlinie wie der des Geistes entsprang. Ohne zu ahnen welche mächtige Waffe er da erschuf.  
Meliichiou spürte den Schmerz des Juwels, er sah welches Unheil der Geist angerichtet hat und wie es Inu no Taisho gelang ihn zu zähmen.  
Der Stein den die Götter nutzten wurde in der Unterwelt erschaffen. Aber erfuhr noch mehr von dem Stein. Er war das Gegenstück zum Stein des Lebens welcher der Vater der Götter behütete. Die einzige Verbindung zwischen beiden war der Meidoustein.  
Alles was der Gott brauchte hate er nun gefunden. Das einzige was er tun mußte die Gelegehneit zu ergreifen.  
Kurz darauf gab Meliichiou das Schwert zurück. Er wusste nicht warum er das alles gerade erfahren hatte oder ob es eine Prüfung war. Der einzige Zweck seines Besuches war um die Hand Sachikos anzuhalten.  
" Ihr müsst ein mächtiges Wesen sein.", Bewunderung klang aus der Stimme des Hundedämon.  
" Meliichiou Gott der Illusionen. Mein Magie ist stark aber das ist nicht der Grund für meinen Besuch.", begann er und erzählte welchen Wunsch er hegte.  
Inu no Taisho hatte die Verantwortung für Sachiko übernommen. Immerhin war sie die einzige Tochter des verstorben Herrschers Inu no Katsu und somit auch dessen Erbin. Deshalb unterzog er den Gott einigen Prüfungen, die dieser jedoch alle bestand.  
Er war ein starker, mutiger Kämpfer der auch strategische richtige Entscheidungen traf. Der richtige Gefährte für seine Ziehtochter.  
Bald schworen sich zwei Herzen ewige Treue und Liebe.


	4. Zwei Erben

4. Kapitel - Zwei Erben

An dem Tag als seine Tochter geboren wurde blickte Meliichiou erstaunt das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen an. Fassungslos betrat er einige Tage später den Spiegeltempel, diesmal sollte es für viele Jahre das letzten mal sein. Immer noch zeigte der Spiegel nur das eine Bild. Das Baby mit dem goldenen Halbmond auf der Stirn, seine Tochter.  
" Akiyana die zukünftige Erdgöttin.", hörte der Gott hinter sich eine Stimme.  
Er drehte sich erstaunt um:" Herr?",  
Ohne das er es bemerkt hatte war ein Gott eingetreten, auch wenn er nur seine menschliche Größe zeigte, war er noch ein großer kräftiger Mann. Seine dunkle Stimme konnte sanft sprechen aber auch sehr zornig werden.  
" Sie wurde geboren um zu erschaffen, nicht um zu zerstören.", während dieser Worte ruhte der Blick des Gottes auf seiner eigenen Schöpfung, dem Gott der Illusionen. Würde er es begreifen oder auf den Weg des dunklen Pfad fortschreiten.  
Wie immer sprach der Vater der Götter, Herr des Lebens in Rätseln. Doch Meliichiou interessierte es nicht. Er war glücklich und nur das zählte nur noch. So kehrte er auf die Erde zurück zu seiner Familie. Längst hatte er vergessen was seine ursprünglichen Pläne waren.

Im westlichen Schloss drängte man immer stärker darauf, das sich Inu no Taisho endlich nach einer Gefährtin umsehen sollte. Schon seit etlichen Jahren bekam er viele Angebote, doch bis jetzt hatte er jedes ausgeschlagen. Sein Herz hatte längst ein Wesen erobert das er von klein auf kannte. Als Akiyana älter war kam sie aus dem Süden in das westliche Reich und lebte fortan hier. Kaum war sie Erwachsen begann Inu no Taisho ihr den Hof zu machen. Lange Zeit schien es als ob die junge Frau dem Antrag zustimmen würde. Doch eines Tages verliess sie das Schloß. Nach ihrer Rückkehr wirkte Akiyana bedrückt.  
Inu no Taisho suchte sie im Garten auf und fragte nach ihrem Kummer.  
Lange Zeit sah sie den Fürsten des westlichen Reiches an. Dann legte sie zärtlich ihre Hand an seine Wange und erklärte traurig:" Uns beiden ist noch kein gemeinsames Leben beschieden. Es sind uns andere Wesen bestimmt."  
Der Fürst senkte seinen Kopf und dachte darüber nach. Letztendlich akzeptierte er die Tatsache. Bevor er Aki allein liess, zog er die junge Frau zu sich heran und küsste sie. Nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte, sagte er zu ihr:" Dann werde ich diesen Kuss in meinem Herzen einschliessen und ihn für immer bewahren."  
Danach verliess er den Garten. Nur wenige Zeit später lud er Töchter und Schwestern andere Hundedämonen in sein Schloss ein um sich eine Gefährtin zu suchen. Niemand wußte ob Inu no Taisho ewig leben würde, deshalb war es wichtig einen Erben für das Reich zu haben.

Schon bei ihrer Ankunft sah die silberweiss haarige Hundedämonin mit dem lila Sichelmond auf der Stirn den jungen Soldaten zu erstenmal. Sie bewunderte seine Stärke und Schnelligkeit. Obwohl er seinen Herrn unterlegen war hatte dieser tapfer gekämpft.  
Bevor sie das Schloß betrat drehte sich Mikadai noch einmal kurz um und sah das der Blick des jungen Krieger für einen Moment auf ihr ruhte. Sie las in seinen Augen Interesse und auch die junge Dämon mußte zugeben das der Hundedämon ihr gefiel. Dessen dunkelbraunen Haare und die blauen Augen faszinierten sie. Dennoch wußte sie das ihr Bruder nie eine Verbindung zu einem einfachen Soldaten gutheissen würde. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, da sie hier zu Besuch war, weil sich der Herrscher des westlichen Reiches nach einer passenden Gefährtin umsah.

Am Abend als man nun Inu no Taisho die Schwestern und Töchter der Fürsten vorstellte, war er sehr selbstbeherrscht. Ohne eine Regung zu zeigen ob ihm eine der Hundedämonin zusagte, verbrachte er den Abend jede genau zu beobachten. Immer wieder fiel ein Blick auf die gleiche Dämonin. Sie war die Tochter eines kleinen Fürsten direkt an der Grenze zwischen dem westlichen und mittleren Reich wo nur Menschen regierten. Ihr Vater war nach Inu no Katsu einer der stärksten Hundedämonen gewesen. Doch er lebte nicht mehr. Mikadai, wie der Name dieser kühlen Schönheit war, versuchte nicht durch Annäherung oder Intrigen seine Aufmerksamkeit zugewinnen. Sie war zurückhaltend und selbstbeherrscht. Dennoch schien sie freundlich zu sein. Ihre Schönheit und Sanftmut zog Inu no Taisho an.  
Auch wenn Mikadai kühl und beherrscht war, sehnt sich sich tief in ihrem Innern danach geliebt zuwerden. Bei dem Fürsten der westlichen Länder vermutete Mikadai das er nur notgedrungen heiratete um einen Erben zu bekommen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich geehrt das dessen Wahl auf sie gefallen war. Um sie überraschter war sie dann später, das er nicht nur die ihres Bruders sondern auch ihre Zustimmung einholte. Ihr späteres Verhältnis zeugte von gegenseitigen Respekt und Achtung.  
Doch eines Tages erfuhr Mikadai das sie wohl nur die zweite Wahl des Fürsten wahr. Eine boshafte Dienerin hatte Jahre zuvor den Kuss ihres Herrn mit der Hofdame Akiyana beobachtet.  
Von da an schürte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren die Flamme der Eifersucht gegen Aki, ihre Hofdame.  
Alles verschlimmerte sich noch als Mikadai einen Sohn das Leben schenkte und dieser von Aki mehr Liebe bekam als sie ihm schenken konnte. Auch wenn Sesshomaru ein gesunder Welpe war und vermutlich einmal ein stolzer starker Youkai werden würde, so konnte Mikadai es nicht verwinden das er nicht der Sohn des Soldaten war, dem sie schon lange in Liebe zugetan ist.

Irgendwann hörte Mikadai ein Gerücht im Schloss, weswegen es zum Eklat zwischen ihr und Aki kam. Es war die gleiche Dienerin wie bereits früher, die gesehen haben wollte wie Aki aus dem Schlafgemach Inu no Taisho gekommen war.  
Außerdem nagte es an ihr, das ihr Sohn noch immer so große Zuneigung zu Aki hegte. Jetzt endlich wo sie Sesshomaru akzeptiert hatte, fiel es ihr schwer dessen Liebe zu eringen. Schon jetzt war er seiner Mutter im Verhalten recht ähnlich.  
Obwohl die Hofdame alle Vorwürfe bestritt, gelang es Akiyana ihre Freundin Mikadai nicht von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen

Eines Tages als Sesshomaru noch sehr jung war, erfuhr er gerade das sein Vater von einer langen Reise zurückkam. Zuammen mit der dämonischen Katze Jinta die auch gleichzeitig so etwas wie ein Freud für den jungen Welpen war, lief er zum großen Saal.  
Auf einem der Gänge hörte er schon die Stimme seines Vaters, die sehr verärgert klang. Es war vermutlich der denkbarste ungünstigste Moment. Gerade hörte er noch:  
" Du bestehst also darauf das Aki das Schloss verlässt. Was ist der Grund. Weil sie unserem Sohn die Liebe schenkt die du ihm nie zeigst? Oder weil sie für mich wie eine jüngere Schwester ist und ich oft auf ihre Ratschläge höre. Aufgrund ihrer Herkunft hast du kein Recht sie von diesem Ort zu vertreiben."  
Akiyana trat auf den Hundedämon zu, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie spürte wie zornig er wurde und deshalb mußte sie eingreifen:" Inu Taisho. Ich kenne Mikadais Gründe auch wenn sie dabei völlig falsch liegt. Ich liebe euch beide viel zu sehr um die Ursache für euren Zwist zu sein. Meine Entscheidung steht fest, ich werde das Schloß noch heute verlassen"  
" Aki du darfst nicht gehen.", eine kindliche bittende Stimme unterbrach den Streit.  
Alle fuhren überrascht herum und sahen den jungen Hundedämon an.  
Inu no Taisho wußte wie sehr sein Sohn an der Hofdame hing. Er wußte aber auch das einmal einen Entschluss gefasst, die junge Frau nicht mehr davon abzubringen war. Die Zwist währte schon viel zu lange zwischen den beiden Frauen.  
Als er nun Sesshomaru anblickte bekamen seine Augen sofort einen milden Ausdruck. Gerade grübelte der Youkai nach was wohl der Junge inzwischen alles mitbekommen hatte. Er hoffte das es nicht allzu viel war. Als jedoch Sesshomaru Tränen über die Wangen liefen wußte Inu no Taisho das dem so war. Er wollte seinen Sohn in den Arm nehmen und ihm alles erklären. Doch Mikadai kam ihm zuvor und rügte ihr Kind, weil er so offen seine Gefühle zeigte, obwohl es einem zukünftigen Herrscher nicht ziemte.

Aki, die Hofdame seiner Mutter beugte sich zu ihm und streichelte eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. " Sesshomaru auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Du mußt jetzt tapfer sein. Selbst wenn ich heute noch das Schloss verlasse, du wirst stets meiner Liebe sicher sein.,"  
Danach ging sie Richtung Ausgang. Noch einmal blieb sie stehen und sagte:" Das alles tut mir leid." Ob sie damit jemanden bestimmten etwas sagen wollte oder ob es nur die ganze Situation betraf blieb für immer ein Rätsel.  
Inu no Taisho war vielleicht der Einzige der wußte wie sehr Aki selbst unter diesem Abschied litt.  
Jinta, die Katze mauzte traurig, versuchte noch einmal Sesshomaru seinen Trost zuspenden bevor er seiner Besitzerin hinterherlief. Ein kurzes Stück lief der Junge den Beiden ebenfalls hinterher. Er empfand tiefen Schmerz und großen Verlust. Sesshomaru war noch zu jung um die Handlungsweisen der Erwachsenen zuverstehen.  
Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und drehte sich zu seinen Eltern um. Sein Vater hatte ihm noch nie eine Bitte abgeschlagen. Wenn er ihn fragte würde er bestimmt Aki aufhalten.  
Doch er sollte sich täuschen. Sein Vater ignorierte seine Bitte.  
Der Herrscher stand da und hatte Aki wehmütig hinterher gesehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt das die Szene von Mikadai jede Menge Gäste und auch Diener mit bekommen hatten, darunter auch die Spione des nördlichen Herrschers.  
Er wußte das der Norden und auch die Katzen seine größten Feinde waren. Wenn er ihnen beweisen würde das sein Reich schwach und die Herrschaft nur in der Hand einer weiblichen Dämonin lag, konnte er sich hoffentlich für zukünftige Schlachten eine Vorteil aufbauen. Denn das der Krieg kommen würde war gewiss. Da Mikadai seine Liebe nicht erwiderte, würde auch sie sich öffentlich richtig verhalten. Ob sie ihm je verzeihen würde war fraglich, dennoch riskierte er es zum Wohle des Reiches.

" Ein General," Inu no Taishos sah auf den Boden und seine Stimme war von Traurigkeit erfüllt als er das sagte. " Mehr hast du doch nie in mir gesehen, den General des Reiches. Ich stamme nicht wie du aus einer Herrscherfamilie."  
Dann hob er den Kopf und sah Mikadai an: "Dann herrsche über das Reich wie du es für richtig hältst. Ich werde dir als General dienen und es beschützen."  
Mit diesen Worten ging der Hundedämon hinaus ins Freie.  
Sesshomaru rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Was ging hier nur vor? Warum widersprach seine Mutter nicht. Gefühllos und stolz stand sie da.  
Mikadai hatte Inu no Taisho nachgesehen. Von seiner Handlung war sie im ersten Moment überrascht, doch als einer der Diener einen Blick mit einem zweiten wechselte und dann plötzlich fortging, kam es ihr merkwürdig vor. Sie liess sich das ganze Ereignis noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und begriff dann. Tief in der Nacht suchte sie ihren Gemahl auf und stellte ihn zur Rede.  
Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich. Mikadai gestand ihm dann auch ihre Liebe zu einem anderen. Dennoch konnte Inu no Taisho ihr nie verzeihen das sie mit ihrer Eifersucht Akiyana aus dem Schloss vertrieben hatte. Von dem Tag an teilten sie nicht mehr ihr Lager und jeder lebte sein eigenes Leben. Inu no Taisho und auch Mikadai verschlossen ihre Herzen.  
Sesshomaru versuchte seine Eltern genau zu beobachten. Am Anfang war er unsicher. Doch dann stellte er die Tatsachen fest. Sein Vater wandte sich von Mikadai ab und und die einzige Ehrerbietung die der Hundedämon seiner Frau zeigte war die eines Untergebenen. Er beschützte das Land und die Grenzen. Niemals wieder mischte er sich in die inneren belange des Reiches ein.  
Inu no Taisho zeigte Mikadai gegenüber niemals wieder auch nur ein einziges Gefühl. Jedoch immer wenn er seinen Sohn sah, kam die alte gütige Wärme zurück in seine Augen. Trotzdem konnte Inu no Taisho es nicht verhindern das Sesshomaru unter der erkalteten Beziehung seiner Eltern litt. Um so älter Sesshomaru wurde um so hartherziges wurde sein Sohn. Trotz der Verehrung die er für seinen Vater empfand war es sein größter Wunsch ihn eines Tages zu übertreffen. Er glaubte seiner Mutter beweisen zu müssen das er nicht nur der Sohn eines Generals war sondern der rechtmäßige Erbe des Reiches.


	5. Irrtümer

5. Kapitel Irrtümer

Meliichiou lebte zusammen mit seiner Frau glücklich im Süden. Seit dem Tag der Geburt seiner Tochter hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr an die Spiegel verschwendet. Doch nun träumte er jede Nacht davon. Jemand wollte den Spiegel zu seinem Zwecke nutzen und beschwor damit großes Unheil hervor.  
Zusammen mit seiner Frau reiste er zu dem großen Tempel. Schon vom weitem sah er die große Ansammlung. Niedere Götter, Götter ohne Namen oder Halbgötter waren hier versammelt. Sobald er die große Halle betreten hatte liess der Gott der Illusionen seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.  
" Herr,", hörte er viele Stimmen. Götter ließen sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder. Verwundert durchschritt Meliichiou die Reihen dicht gefolgt von seiner Frau. Leise fragte Sachiko:" Was geht hier vor?"  
Eine Frage die Meliichiou nicht beantworten konnte, da er selbst kein Ahnung hatte.  
Direkt neben den Spiegeln stand Gigahouka. Dieser verbeugte sich nun vor dem Gott der Illusionen, seinem Herrn. Auf dessen Frage, erklärte der Kriegsgott:" Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um euch die Treue zu schwören. Jetzt wo ihr hier seid möchte jeder wissen welche Pläne ihr habt Herr."  
" Pläne?", fragte Meliichiou erstaunt.  
Daraufhin erinnerte der Diener:" Im Spiegel habe ich gesehen das ihr alle drei Steine gefunden habt. Nun können wir den nächsten Schritt ausführen. Sobald ihr es befielt werde ich Inu no Taisho töten um mir den Meidoustein und So'unga zu holen. Das einzige was keiner von uns schafft ist der Stein des Lebens, vom Vater der Götter zu erbeuten."  
Bei der Erwähnung von Inu no Taishos Namen hatte Sachiko kurz erschrocken auf gekeucht. Ängstlich blickte sie ihren Gemahl an. Er würde doch nicht etwa wirklich den Tod ihres Ziehvater befehlen.  
" Der Stein des Lebens.", antwortete der blonde Gott nachdenklich. Dann sah er seinen Diener wieder an:" Du bist der einzige der diesen Stein begehrt. Dann mußte du ihn auch selbst holen."  
Überrascht begann Gigahouka:" Wolltet ihr nicht die drei Welten beherrschen. Wir sind hier um uns unter eurer Führung zugegeben und gegen die anderen Götter die sich uns entgegen stellen zukämpfen."  
Mit den nächsten Worten schockierte Meliichiou eine Menge der Anwesenden:" Es verlangt mich nicht nach Herrschaft. Inzwischen habe ich alles was mein Herz begehrt, eine Frau und eine Tochter."  
" Es muß euch ja nicht danach verlangen. Besorgt uns den Stein und danach könnt ihr euer Wege gehen.", warf ein Halbgott jetzt ein.  
Einen abschätzenden Blick liess Meliichiou über die Anwesenden gleiten. Dann wandte er sich an den Sprecher:" Du bist ein Narr wenn du glaubst das du mit dieser schwachen Streitmacht etwas gegen die mächtigen Götter ausrichten kannst."

Meliichiou wandte sich zum Gehen. Da hob einer der Halbgötter sein Schwert und stieß zu. Sachiko die den Angriff auf ihren Liebsten mitbekam, fuhr herum und wollte die Klinge aufhalten. Doch sie war zulangsam. Stattdessen fuhr das Schwert in ihren Körper. Der Gott der Illusionen ergriff nun die Klinge seiner Gefährtin und stürmte auf den Angreifer zu. Dieser war Tod bevor er auch nur einen Augenblick hatte zu begreifen. Dann hörte man von draußen ebenfalls Kampflärm und die Stimme des zornigen Vater der Götter.  
Ein heftiger Kampf entbrannte zwischen den Göttern. Das Ziel Meliichiou war es Gigahouka im Zweikampf zutöten, doch der Kriegsgott schaffte es immer wieder einer Begegnung auszuweichen. Schnell hatte sich Gigahouka bis zum Ausgang durch gekämpft und es gelang ihm zu entkommen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis der Kampf vorüber war. Da liess der Gott der Illusionen sein Schwert fallen und lief zu seiner Gemahlin. Er sank voller Schmerz und Entsetzen neben ihr nieder. Nur noch schwach pulsierte das Leben in ihr. So bekam er auch nicht mit wer gleich darauf den Tempel betrat.

Meliichiou hielt seine Frau im Arm und weinte. In seinem Inneren begann es zu brodeln. Erst die starke göttliche Aura weckte ihn aus seiner Verzweiflung. Deshalb hob er den Kopf nur um den Vater der Götter über sich aufragen zusehen. Dessen Gestalt reichte bis an die Decke des Tempels. Im vergleich mit dessen Größe war Meliichiou nur ein Sandkorn in dem großen Tempel.  
Leise flüsterte der Gott der Illusionen:" Schließt mich ein. Schickt mich in den ewigen Schlaf bevor sich mein Zorn entlädt und ich vielleicht unschuldige Töte.."  
Der Vater der Götter verkleinerte seine Gestalt auf menschliche Größe und ging zu den Spiegeln. Das Geschehen interessierte ihn. Vom Tag als der blonde Gott die Pergamentrolle las bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, alles rief der Göttervater in dem Spiegel ab. Er blickte auch kurz in die Zukunft. Zufrieden wandte er sich dann an den noch immer am Boden Sitzenden.  
" Du bereust und erwartest deine Strafe. So soll es geschehen.", sagte der mächtigste Gott nachdenklich. Dann wandte er sich um und befahl:" Lasst uns allein."  
Kaum war der Spiegeltempel bis auf Meliichiou und den Vater aller Götter leer, setzte sich dieser nieder und begann: " Meliichiou du bist meine Schöpfung, mein Kind und solltest nur einem Zweck dienen. Die Dämonen vor der endgültigen Vernichtung zu bewahren."  
" Und ich habe euch enttäuscht Herr.", fragte Meliichiou.  
" Das habt ihr mein Kind. Auch wenn ihr letztendlich den richtigen Weg beschritten habt. Das ihr versucht habt die Götter aufzuhalten und rechne ich euch hoch an. Doch ohne Strafe kann ich euch nicht lassen."  
" Welche Strafe? Egal wie hart sie sein wird, ich habe sie verdient.", fragte Meliichiou.  
Langes Schweigen herrschte zwischen den Göttern.  
" Dann werde ich euch jetzt eure Strafe sagen und danach lernt ihr eure eigentliche Aufgabe kennen.", hier machte er noch einmal eine kurze Pause. " Deine Frau Sachiko. Auch wenn ich der Herr des Lebens und der Schöpfung bin, ich kann sie nicht retten. Sie ist durch ihr Dämonenblut eine Sterbliche. Du wirst mit dem Gedanken leben müssen das sie nur durch deine Schuld starb."  
Der Gott der Illusionen strich Sachiko ein Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. So wie sie in seinen Armen lag konnte man denken das sie nur schlief, wenn die Wunde in ihrer Brust nicht gewesen wäre.  
" Das ist nur gerechtfertigt. Niemals werde ich diesen Tag vergessen als ich das Wertvollste verlor was ich besaß.", gab der Gott der Illusionen zu.  
" Ich gebe ihr einen Platz in der ewigen Halle. Dort wird man immer ihre Schönheit bewundern können.", bot der Göttervater an.  
Meliichiou war zufrieden, mehr verlangte er nicht.  
" So nun höre. Das Blut dreier Welten vereint in einem Gefäss, nicht in einem Lebewesen wie ihr dachtet, kann die drei Welten retten oder sie vernichten. Das stimmt schon. Zwischen den Welten muß ein Gleichgewicht herrschen...

Es wurde ein langes Gespräch. Nun erkannte Meliichiou wie wichtig und gefährlich die Mission war. So liess er sich dann in dem Schrein einschließen bis die Zeit gekommen war um die Dämonen zu retten.

Der Gott des Lebens, nahm die sterbende Sachiko auf den Arm und durchschritt ein Portal was ihn direkt in das Schloss des westlichen Fürsten brachte. Dieser sah gerade einige Schriften durch als er vor sich im Raum ein gleissendes Flimmern sah. Dann stand ein kräftiger Mann in mittleren Jahren, mit blonden gekräuselten Haaren und einem Vollbart vor ihm.  
Inu no Taisho hatte diesen Mann noch nie in seinem Leben getroffen, doch die Autorität die von ihm ausging ließ kein Zweifel welches mächtige Wesen vor ihm stand. Der große Fürst liess sich auf die Knie nieder und senkte seinen Kopf.  
" Steht auf Lord Taisho. Ich brauche euer Schwert," bat dieser mächtige Gott gleich darauf.  
Der Hundedämon erhob sich und jetzt erst entdeckte er den leblosen Körper von Sachiko.  
" Obwohl ich der Gott der Schöpfung, Herr des Lebens bin, kann ich Sachiko dämonische Seite nicht heilen. Das vermag nur euer Schwert Tenseiga.", gestand der Gott dem Fürsten.  
Der Lord der westlichen Länder trat zu seiner Ziehtochter und zog das Schwert aus der Scheide. Er sah die Boten der Unterwelt und tötete sie.  
Die Halbdämonin hustete kurz und schlug dann die Augen auf. Nun erst erzählte der blonde Gott was vorgefallen war und welche Entscheidung er getroffen hatte.  
Zum Schluß versprach er: " Ich werde eure Ziehtochter behüten bis sie an die Seite ihres Mannes zurückkehren kann. "  
Sachiko war schon im Portal verschwunden, als der Herr des Lebens noch einmal verharrte:" Tenseiga ist nicht für euch bestimmt, deshalb werdet ihr es nur noch ein einziges mal einsetzten können, bevor ihr selbst den Tod finden werdet. Also wählt weise."  
Gleich darauf war der Gott verschwunden und das Portal schloss sich wieder.  
Inu no Taisho stand noch eine lange Zeit nachdenklich da. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile schob er das Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Ein einziges mal? Wem dem so war würde er sein Schicksal akzeptieren.

6. Kapitel - Liebe auf den ersten Blick

Aki trifft den für sie bestimmten Mann und auch Inu no Taisho wird verzaubert, sehr zum missfallen seines Sohnes


	6. Liebe auf den ersten Blick

6. Kapitel - Liebe auf den ersten Blick

Kurz nachdem Meliichiou gebannt wurde und man ihn in dem durchsichtigen kristallinen Schrein eingeschlossen hatte, kehrte auch Akiyana erschöpft auf die Erde zurück. Der Tod ihrer Mutter und der Verrat der niederen Götter traf sie hart. Mit letzter Kraft landete sie in einem Wald und schlief ein, da sie sich in Sicherheit wähnte. Geräusche in der Nacht weckten sie wieder auf. Da passierte es auch schon. Etliche Youkai griffen sie an. Die Erdgöttin war keine Kriegern sondern ein Geschöpf des Friedens, deshalb konnte sie sich kaum gegen die unzähligen Dämonen wehren. Mit Hilfe ihrer göttlichen Kräfte und der Natur hätte sie sicherlich eine Chance gehabt aber das sie das Ritual noch nicht durchgeführt hatte waren sie immer noch in ihr versiegelt.  
Nach einer Weile, sie hatte schon etliche Wunden davon getragen, raschelte es hinter ihr im Gebüsch. Ein junger Mann gekleidet wie ein Mönch stürmte hervor und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Mit Hilfe von Sutras und seinem Stab vernichtete er die restlichen Dämonen. Akiyana wurde kurz darauf ohnmächtig. Der Mönch mit dem Namen Taiki Yasuio nahm die bewußtlose Frau mit in sein Dorf und pflegte sie.  
Lange Zeit hatte er keine Ahnung wenn er da gerettet hatte. Als sie ihm dann alles offenbarte war seine Liebe zu Akiyana stark genug um sie nicht mehr gehen zulassen. Beide wurden sehr glücklich.

Da das Schloß des Westens nicht sehr weit entfernt war, kam die Begegnung auch nicht überraschend. Eines Tages als Akiyana im Wald war Pilze sammeln, hörte sie wie jemand ihren Namen leise flüsterte. Überrascht ließ sie ihren Korb fallen und rannte auf Inu no Taisho zu.  
Sie unterhielten sich lange und trafen sich auch in den nächsten Wochen. Zum selben Zeitpunkt hatte sich auch Inu no Taishos Verhältnis zu seiner Frau Mikadai verbessert. Der Hundedämon hielt sich oft im Schloß auf, da er seinen Sohn Sesshomaru trainierte.  
Als jedoch Mikadai von den Treffen zwischen Akiyana und ihrem Gemahl erfuhr flackerte erneut die alte Eifersucht auf.  
Sesshomaru stellte seines Vater deswegen eines Tages zur Rede. Lange dachte der ältere Hundedämon nach und antwortete dann:" Solange deine verehrte Mutter glaubt das Aki meine Geliebte ist, wird sich unser Verhältnis nie ändern. Mikadai bedeutet mir viel, deshalb habe ich ihre Eifersucht immer ertragen."  
Dabei waren auf Inu no Taishos sonst unleserlichen Zügen viele Emotionen zusehen. Alles was sich Sesshomaru wünschte war seine Eltern glücklich zu sehen. Deshalb bot er an mit seiner Mutter zusprechen, da er auch wußte das es tatsächlich kein Verhältnis mit der ehemaligen Hofdame gab. Für ihn war Aki noch immer so etwas wie eine große Schwester und Freundin.  
" Sie würde auch dir nicht glauben. Nein es hat keinen Sinn mehr.", entgegnete der Ältere und wandte sich ab.  
Der jüngere Youkai versuchte dennoch mit seiner Mutter darüber zu sprechen. Stolz stand sie vor ihrem Sohn. Kalt und beherrscht.  
Keinerlei Emotionen schwangen in ihrer Stimme mit als sie sagte:" Du bist der Sohn deines Vaters, warum sollte ich dir glauben."  
Danach ging sie einfach. Erst als sie allein in ihrem Gemach war, begann die stolze Youkai zu weinen. Da sie sich ihre eigenen Gefühle zu einem anderen Hundedämon nach dem sie sich heimlich sehnte noch immer nicht eingestehen wollte, versteckte sie ihre wahren Empfindungen hinter ihrer Eifersucht. Sie braucht Inu no Taisho nur um ihre Freiheit und seinen Segen zu bitten um mit dem anderen glücklich zu sein. Doch ihr Stolz verbot es ihr. So litt die ganze Familie.

Gelegentlich durchstreifte Inu no Taisho mit seinem Sohn die Wälder um nach gefährlichen Youkai Ausschau zuhalten. Für Sesshomaru war der Kampf eine gute Übung und der ältere Hundedämon beschützte dadurch die Gegend.  
Eines Abends, die Sonne ging schon beinahe unter und tauchte die Landschaft in ein wunderschönes Licht. Es war noch relativ warm. Sesshomaru lief mit seinem Vater durch einen Wald in dessen Nähe eine große Burg war.  
Plötzlich blieb Inu no Taisho stehen. Sesshomaru versuchte herauszufinden was sein Vater entdeckt hatte. Vor ihnen befand sich ein kleiner Pfad der offenbar mehrmals benutzt wurde. Er führte direkt zu einem kleinen Teich, der durch die dichtstehenden Bäume und das Unterholz gut verborgen war. Doch an einer Stelle öffnete sich der Wald zu einer kleinen Lichtung, genau dort wo Inu no Taisho stehen geblieben war. Man konnte direkt bis zum Wasser sehen. Leises plätschern ertönte von dem kleinen Bach der auf der linken Seite einen Felsen herab floss um den Weiher zuspeisen. Rings herum war dichtes Unterholz und schützte die Stelle bis auf einen kleinen sanften Abhang der reichlich mit blühenden Blumen bedeckt war. Direkt da am Wasser befand sich ein großer Felsblock, breit genug das man darauf sitzen konnte.  
Doch weder der Bach noch die Blumen interessierten den großen Hundedämon. Eine schöne schwarzhaarige Frau hatte sich gerade auf dem Felsen niedergelassen, nachdem sie aus dem Wasser gestiegen war. Nun rang sie ihre langen Haare aus. Obwohl sie ein langes weißes Untergewand trug zeichneten sich ihre Konturen sehr deutlich ab. Mit der untergehenden Sonne im Hintergrund war das Bild was sich Inu no Taisho bot so schön das er den Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

Auch wenn die Frau für einen Menschen sehr attraktiv war, interessierte sie Sesshomaru keineswegs. Deshalb drängte er den älteren Youkai:" Wir sollten weitergehen verehrter Vater."  
" Sesshomaru, richt du es dann nicht. Youkai.", bemerkte der Angesprochene. Er wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab, sondern stürmte vorwärts. Kaum am Teich angekommen ergriff In no Taisho ein Tuch vom Boden das aus edlem Stoff bestand. Er hüllte die schwarzhaarige Frau ein mit den Worten:" Bedeckt euch. Ihr seit in Gefahr."  
Izayoi war viel zu sehr überrascht um zu schreien. Sie hatte sich in völliger Sicherheit gewähnt, vor allem weil drei ihrer Wachen in unmittelbarer Nähe waren.  
Dann nahm Inu no Taisho sie auf den Arm und trug die junge Frau ein Stück zur Seite.  
Bevor sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte wurde Izayoi sanft hinter dem Felsen abgesetzt, direkt dort wo ihre Kleidung lag." Habt keine Angst, wir tun euch nichts ", die Worte waren mit großer Sanftheit gesprochen und der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Unbekannten hatte einen liebevollen Zug.  
Dann stand der Hundedämon auf, zog sein Schwert Tessaiga. Es war der Moment als die Dämonen angriffen. Der Kampf währte nicht lange. Inu no Taisho hatte es kaum Mühe gemacht sich der Gegner zu erwehren. Dennoch behielt er immer die schöne Frau im Blick um sie jederzeit vor Schaden zu bewahren. Weshalb sie seinen Beschützerinstinkt mehr als üblich geweckt hatte konnte er nicht begreifen.  
Die Prinzessin hatte sich inzwischen angekleidet und sah nun mit großen Augen dem Kampf zu. Bis heute war sie zwar noch keinem Hundedämon in seiner menschlichen Gestalt begegnet aber im Schloß gab es Aufzeichnungen.  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau konnte es sich nicht erklären aber sie glaubte ihm. Obwohl sie bis jetzt immer wieder gehört hätte das Dämonen böse und gefährlich waren fühlte sie sich sicher in der Nähe des silberhaarigen Kämpfers.  
Der Kampf war schnell vorüber. Danach ging der Dämon zurück zu der jungen Frau und nannte seinen Namen. Gleichzeitig entschuldigte er sich. " Bitte verzeiht.."  
" Izayoi.", unterbrach die schwarzhaarige Frau. Nur ein Wort sagte sie aber ihre Stimme klang wundervoll.  
Mit einem lächeln fuhr Inu no Taisho fort:" Bitte verzeiht Izayoi-hime. Es war nicht mein Absicht euch zu erschrecken. Als ich euch auf dem Felsen sah, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden."  
Bei dem Gedanken in welchen Zustand der Dämon sie erblickt hatte wurde sie ganz verlegen und eine hauchzarte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht.

Sesshomaru war seinen Vater nicht gefolgt, sondern ging dem Geruch des Menschenblutes nach. Nicht weit vom Teich entfernt fand er drei Tote, vermutlich waren das Wachen dieser Menschenfrau gewesen. Einige der Youkai die vom Teich flüchteten kamen in seine Richtung. Schnell schaltete der junge Hundedämon sie mit seiner Giftklaue aus. Kurz danach lief er zum Wasser.  
" Eure Wachen sind tod.", klärte Sesshomaru die junge Frau auf. Dann beobachtete er seinen Vater aus schmalen Augen. Er schien völlig verzaubert von der Menschenfrau zu sein. Beide blickten sich an und hatten ihre Umgebung ganz vergessen.  
Der einzige der neue Gefahr registrierte war deshalb Sesshomaru.  
" Verehrter Vater, Menschen nähern sich uns." warnte der jüngere Hundedämon.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau erschrak. Dann sagte sie:" Ihr sollte besser gehen. Das ist General Setsuna no Takemaru. Bestimmt ist er in Sorge, weil ich das Schloß verlassen habe."  
Der General der westlichen Länder sah seinen Sohn an:" In der Nähe kann ich keine dämonische Aura mehr wahrnehmen. Setzten wir unseren Weg fort."  
Bevor er jedoch ging, drehte sich Inu no Taisho noch einmal zu der Prinzessin um, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte zart einen Kuss auf den Handrücken:" Bestimmt werde ich euch nie vergessen Izayoi."  
Dann verschluckte die Dunkelheit des Waldes beide Dämonen.

Gerade fand der General die getötete Wachen und drängte seine Soldaten zur Eile. Takemaru befürchtete das schlimmste. Als er jedoch Prinzessin Izayoi unversehrt am Teich vorfand war er sehr erleichtert.  
Er konnte nicht glauben das es ausgerechnet Dämonen waren die die junge Frau gerettet hatten. Trotzdem wurde er nicht müde seiner Prinzessin zu erzählen welche grausamen Ungeheuer das waren. Ohne Nutzen würden die doch niemals einem schwachen Menschen helfen. Doch Izayoi hatte sich ihre eigene Meinung bereits gebildet. Tief in ihrem Herzen entstand eine heimliche Sehnsucht.  
Aus der Ferne beobachteten die beiden Hundedämonen die Gruppe der Menschen bis sie sicher in ihrem Schloss angekommen waren. Sesshomaru tat es eher unfreiwillig. Das Verhalten seines Vaters behagte ihm gar nicht. Bestimmt hatte diese Frau Inu no Taisho verhext.

Auch wenn General Takemaru dagegen war ging Izayoi oft zum Teich. Immer wieder hoffte sie hier auf Inu no Taisho zutreffen. Sie konnte einfach nicht den zärtlichen Blick aus den goldenen Augen vergessen.  
Doch auch Inu no Taisho erging es nicht anderes. Es dauerte einige Wochen bis er die Zeit fand aber er mußte Izayoi einfach wiedersehen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet sie am Teich vorzufinden. Es folgten viele heimliche Treffen und lange Gespräche.  
Eines Tages als sie sich gerade von einander verabschiedet hatten und jeder seiner eigenen Wege gehen wollten, liefen sie beide in die gleiche Richtung und stießen so zusammen. Damit Izayoi nicht stürzte hielt Inu no Taisho die junge Frau fest. Dann aus einer Eingebung heraus hob er seinen rechte Klaue und strich ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht. Ein leiser Seufzer entglitt der Prinzessin dabei. So sehr hatte sich sich nach den Berührungen bereits gesehnt. Sie beugte sich nach vorn um noch näher an den Dämon heranzukommen. Dessen Finger glitten sanft über die roten Lippen. Gleich darauf beugte er sich hinunter und küßte Izayoi. Erst zärtlich, dann später heiss und verlangend. Die junge Frau erwiderte den Kuß.  
Da ihre Zuneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte entwickelte sich ein zärtliche Romanze.

Sesshomaru begegnete General Takemaru persönlich nur ein einziges mal, als dieser auf der Suche nach der Prinzessin war. Ansonsten gingen sie sich aus dem Weg. Aber eines war gewiss nämlich das die Abneigung zwischen Mensch und Dämon gegenseitig war und das sie beide das Verhältnis zwischen Inu no Taisho mit Izayoi ablehnten.


	7. Schicksalsschläge

Achtung Spoiler 3. Kinofilm

7. Kapitel - Schicksalsschläge

Inu no Taisho stand am Strand des großen Ozeans. Er liebte den Wind in seinen Haaren und das sanfte Flüstern der Wellen. Wie immer hatte er die Ankunft von Akiyana nur durch den schwachen Blumen und Hundeyoukai Geruch wahrgenommen.  
Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen als Akiyana den Freund warnte:" Bitte geh nicht, Inu Taisho. Ich kann dich nicht vor dem was kommt beschützen."  
Der Hundedämon wandte sich ihr zu und wischte die Tränen von den Wangen der Göttin. Nur zu gut konnte er ihre Sorge verstehen. Gerade jetzt kurz bevor seine menschliche Gefährtin sein zweiten Kind zur Welt bringen würde, mußte er sich mit den Drachen herumschlagen. Doch dieser Kampf war unvermeidlich geworden. Was er auch der ehemaligen Hofdame jetzt sagte:" Akiyana ich habe keine Wahl, ich muß Ryukotsusei vernichten. Zuviele Lebewesen sind seinem Treiben zum Opfer gefallen."

" Du bist ein großer Krieger und wirst siegreich aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen. Davon bin ich überzeugt.", In ihren Zügen konnte der mächtige Youkai Wärme und Liebe entdecken. Sie hatte großes Vertrauen in ihn. Er mochte sie sehr und bedauerte immer noch nicht hartnäckiger um sie geworben zuhaben. Aber dann wäre Sesshomaru nie geboren worden und er hätte nie mit Izayoi eine andere Art der Liebe kennengelernt.  
Erst vor kurzem wenige Wochen nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter flüchtete Akiyana auf die Erde und suchte Zuflucht in einem Wald. In ihrem geschwächten Zustand wurde sie von Youkai angegriffen. Zum Glück kam ihr ein Mönch aus dem nahegelegen Dorf zuhilfe, der nicht nur mit Bannsprüchen umgehen konnte sondern sein Schwert sehr gut führte. Während der Mönch die verletzte Göttin pflegte verliebten sie sich ineinander und hegten eine tiefe innige Zuneigung. Bereits an ihrem veränderten Geruch hatte Inu no Taisho festgestellt das Akiyana ein Kind erwartete. Aber er spürte auch Angst und Verzweiflung bei ihr. Ihre nächsten Worte klangen traurig:" Nein es ist nicht der Kampf gegen den Drachen. Es ist etwas was danach passiert...", doch dann stockte sie. War es nur ein Gefühl oder steckte mehr dahinter, sie wußte es selbst nicht so genau.  
Lange Zeit blickte der Hundedämon hinaus auf das Meer und beobachtete das Spiel der Wellen. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile drehte er sich um und ergriff Akis Hand. Mit sehr sanfter Stimme fragte er:" Hast du meinen Tod gesehen?"  
Die blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf:" Das was ich gesehen habe..." dann unterbrach sie sich. Nach einer Weile erklärte Akiyana:" Als ich in den Spiegel der Zukunft sah erblickte ich nur Schwärze. Der Kampf gegen Ryukotsusei wird dich zwar schwächen aber es war etwas anderes das ich gespürt habe. Eine dämonische Aura und ein Licht das rosa durch die Dunkelheit drang."  
" Das muß nichts mit mir zutun haben.", versuchte der Youkai seine Freundin aufzumuntern. Doch dann sagte er er leise mehr zu sich selbst:" Wenn das dann mein Schicksal ist..."  
So sehr Akiyana auch um das Leben von Inu no Taisho fürchtete, so mußte sie ihn dennoch gehen lassen. Die Prophezeiung würde sich sonst nicht erfüllen. So gern hätte sie ihrem Freund die Wahrheit erzählt aber das durfte sie nicht. Denn sonst würde es möglicherweise seine Entscheidung beeinflussen.  
Doch dann versprach Inu no Taisho:" Egal was passiert, ich werde einen Weg finden zu dir zurückzukehren. Nichts wird mich davon abhalten."  
Der Hundedämon umarmte die Göttin und hatte sich schon zum Aufbruch abgewandt. Dann blieb er noch einmal stehen und fragte:" Dein Kind wird es ...?"  
Bestätigend antwortete die Göttin:" Es wird ein Mädchen."  
" Es besteht also immer noch Hoffnung?", fragte er.  
Akiyana stimmt mit einem Wort zu." Ja,"  
" Gib ihr den Namen Alayna.", bat der Hundedämon. Es war der Name den Inu no Katsu seiner Tochter, Akiyanas Mutter geben wollte, wenn er ihre Geburt erlebt hätte.  
" Das werde ich.", antwortete Aki. Dann hatte sie noch eine Frage:" Weiß Sesshomaru inzwischen von alledem?"  
Der Youkai schüttelte den Kopf wobei sein Ausdruck bedrückt zu nennen war. Seit er sich Izayoi zugewendet hatte, veränderte sich Sesshomaru. Immer noch zollte er seinen Vater viel Achtung, doch es gab noch eine andere Seite an ihm. Davon berichtete er jetzt der Göttin: " Ich kann ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen, er ist nicht bereit dazu. Sein ganzes Streben dient nur noch dem Erlangen von Macht und Stärke. Es bricht mir das Herz zusehen das er seiner Mutter immer ähnlicher wird. Er verachtet die Menschen weil er glaubt das sie schwach sind. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich dich damals nicht gehen lassen sollen. Niemals hätte ich zulassen sollen das sie dich vertrieben hat."  
" Nein Inu Taisho dich trifft keine Schuld. Du vergißt das Sesshomaru auch anwesend war. Er hat gehört was du zu seiner Mutter gesagt hast. Als du aufgehört hast um die Liebe Mikadais zukämpfen hat er vermutlich geglaubt sich der Achtung seiner Mutter zu versichern müssen. Tief in seinem Innern ist sein wahres Wesen verborgen, das eines Tages wieder ans Tageslicht tritt.", teilte Akiyana ihre Meinung mit.  
" Dann kann ich nur hoffen das du recht hast. Mit anzusehen wie mein Sohn ein grausamer Youkai wird, würde ich nicht verkraften können.", wie immer vertraute er den Worten der ehemaligen Hofdame.  
Doch jetzt konnte er keine weitere Zeit verlieren. Noch einmal lächelte Inu no Taisho, dann verwandelte er sich und verschwand in den Wolken.

Der Kampf gegen Ryukotsusei dem Drachendämon war schwer und forderte sein ganzes können. Mit allerletzter Kraft gelang es Inu no Taisho mit einer Kralle den Drachen zu versiegeln. Geschwächt vom Kampf und dem hohen Blutverlust flog der Hundedämon zurück zum Palast. Hier wartete bereits der kleinen Flohdämon Myouga , der von der baldigen Niederkunft Izayoi berichtete. Er bekam auch schlechte Nachrichten. Der kleine Flohdämon der oft bei der menschlichen Prinzessin im Schloß war hatte die zunehmende Verachtung und den Hass des Generals gegen einen Herrn mitbekommen. Takemaru ging inzwischen schon soweit öffentlich davon zusprechen das er das Ungeheuer wie er Inu no Taisho nannte, im Kampf zu besiegen. Irgendwie mußte der Anführer von Izayoi Palastwache von seinem geschwächten Zustand erfahren haben. Trotz allem stand es für den Hundedämon außer Frage zu Izayoi zueilen. Er kannte Takemarus große Verehrung und dessen Liebe zu der Prinzessin Izayoi. Deshalb glaubte Inu no Taisho nicht das ihr von dem General Gefahr drohte aber das würde Takemaru vermutlich nicht daran hindern das Baby zutöten. Schon allein deshalb mußte Inu no Taisho gehen.  
Doch vorher schrieb er erst noch einige wichtige Dinge nieder. Dann jedoch kam Myouga herbei geeilt. Obwohl Inu no Taisho die Papiere versiegeln und Anweisungen hinterlassen wollte, das im Falle seines Todes man Sesshomaru alles aushändigen sollte, liess er sie offen liegen. In dem Moment ahnte er noch nicht das sein Sohn diesen Raum erst 200 Jahre später betreten sollte.

Für einen kurzen Moment betrat er den Strand um ein wenig seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Die Wunden die ihm Ryukotsusei zugefügt hatten heilten schlecht. Achtlos lies er das Blut in den Sand tropfen.  
Vor ihm aus dem Meer erhob sich ein Licht und kam direkt auf ihn zu. Als es den Strand erreicht hatte, wurde eine männliche Gestalt sichtbar. Kräftig gebaut, muskulös reichte er Inu no Taisho trotzdem nur bis an die Schulter. Seine braunen Haare trug er sehr kurz. Das Gesicht zeigte weiche Züge in dem man auf den ersten Blick keine Boshaftigkeit erkennen konnte. Die dunklen Augen zeugten aber von grausamer Härte.  
Der Hundedämon erkannte Gigahouka sofort wieder.  
Der kleine Gott lächelte und begann das Gespräch." Wie lange ist es her Inu no Taisho, 2000 Jahre? Du hast die Macht die ich dir einst gab gut genutzt. Doch jetzt gibst du alles auf wegen einer Menschenfrau?"  
Inu no Taisho zeigte keine Gefühle als er entgegnete:" Ich kann nicht etwas aufgeben was mir niemals gehört hat. Das Reich steht nur den wahren Erben zu."  
" Dem wahren Erben. Den Gedanken hast du also immer noch nicht aufgegeben? Dein Sohn denkt er genau so. Du hast es ihm doch gesagt oder?". In der Stimme des Gottes konnte man die Genugtuung hören. " Oder glaubst du tatsächlich das Sesshomaru eines Tages Akiyanas Tochter zur Frau nimmt. In diesem Fall muß auch er sterben."  
Kühn entgegnete der Youkai mit viel Entschlossenheit in der Stimme:" Ich werde es verhindern und das wisst ihr."  
Laut lacht Gigahouka auf:" Fragst du dich nicht warum deine Wunden so schlecht heilen. Ryukotsusei Klaue hat dich an der Schulter und an der Seite getroffen. Seine Krallen waren mit Gift bestrichen. Ein Gift das tödlich ist für Dämonen, selbst solche wie dich die Immun gegen jedes irdische Gift sind sterben daran. Es ist das gleiche Gift wie ich es gegen Inu no Katsu benutzt habe. Nichts auf Erden kann dem entgegen wirken."

Wenn Inu no Taisho geschockt oder betroffen war, zeigte er es nicht. " Warum?", die Worte waren leise und beherrscht gesprochen.  
Gigahouka lachte. Die wahren Hintergründe würde er diesem Dämon nicht sagen. Deshalb gab er nur die halbe Wahrheit bekannt::" Du warst nie von Interesse für mich. Asa'yo habe ich geliebt und verehrt. Da auch du sie kennengelernt hast, brauche ich nicht ihre Schönheit zu beschreiben. Anmutig tanzte sie des Nachts im Mondlicht. Eine Fee so zart und rein. Doch dann kam dein Herr und hatte vor das reine göttliche Blut mit seinem Dämonischen zu beschmutzen. Schon allein dieser Anmaßung wegen mußte er sterben."  
War es die Enttäuschung seiner Liebe zu Asa'yo weil sie ihn abgewiesen hatte oder war es der Hass auf Hundedämonen die Gigahouka antrieb. Der Gott hatte sich selbst mit einer Dämonenfrau vermählt und mit ihr 4 Kinder gezeugt. Vermutlich war es nur Eifersucht die sein Handeln bestimmte. Sicherlich hatte er in den 2000 Jahren öfters die Gelegenheit gehabt Akiyana oder ihre Mutter zutöten. Doch beide waren Göttinnen und somit vom Rat geschützt. Inu no Taisho würde die Antwort vielleicht nie erfahren.  
Das Gigahouka niemals die Nachfahren Asa'yo töten würde da ein Teil seiner großen Liebe in ihnen weiter existierte und sie ebenso schön waren, konnte niemand ahnen.  
Der Hundedämon trat einige Schritte näher an den Gott heran und zog So'unga.  
Einen Moment starrte Gigahouka wie gebannt auf dem im Griff eingebetteten rosa Juwel. Es fesselte ihn magisch. Der Gott hatte das Gefühl das ihm der Stein etwas zuflüstern wollte, wobei er sicher war das es sich nicht um den Geist des dämonischen Drachen handelte der in dem Stein versiegelt wurde. Nach einer Weile löste Gigahouka den Blick von dem Juwel. Er wunderte sich das Inu no Taisho immer noch einen so staken Willen besaß und ihm trotzen wollte. Beinahe ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken es jetzt hier und ein für alle mal zu beenden. Doch das war nicht in seinem Sinne, da er den Hundedämon lange Leiden lassen wollte.  
" Inu no Taisho seid ihr wirklich stark genug um gegen mich zu kämpfen. Kümmert euch um euer Menschenweib. Ihre Zeit auf Erden läuft heute Nacht ab." Mit diesen hohn triefenden Worten verwandelte sich Gigahouka in einen Lichtball und verschwand gen Himmel.

" Aki?", nur die Kurzform ihres Namen nannte er. Gigahouka hatte es vermutlich nicht bemerkt aber der leichte Blumenduft hatte dem Hundedämon wie immer ihre Anwesenheit verraten.  
Obwohl sie unsichtbar blieb, da man nicht wissen konnte ob der Gott noch aus der Ferne beobachtete antwortete sie." Er hat leider die Wahrheit gesagt. Es gibt nichts irdisches was das Gift aufhalten kann. Allerdings hat Gigahouka keine Ahnung das ich ein göttliches Gegenmittel besitze was dir helfen wird. Geh zu Izayoi und beschütze sie. "  
" Gigahouka.", er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden. Akiyana verstand auch so.  
" Der Rat der Götter wird ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen, da er sich in die Belange der Erde eingemischt hat. Ihm wird es nie mehr gestattet sein die Welt der Götter zuverlassen."  
Akiyana wollte sich gerade entfernen als die leise Stimme Inu no Taisho sie aufhielt:" Wenn es unsere Kinder in Gefahr bringt, sollten sie lieber nichts davon Erfahren."  
"Nein besser nicht. Allerdings ...", Normalerweise hätte Akiyana nichts davon erzählt. Doch ein Gefühl sagte ihr das Inu no Taisho es wissen mußte:" Deine Söhne werden eines Tages vor eine großen Bewährungsprobe gestellt. Sie werden in den Kampf mit dem Shikon no Tama verwickelt. Wie es ausgeht hängt allein von ihnen und ihren Begleitern ab. "  
" Söhne? heißt das Izayoi bekommt einen Jungen.", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
" Ich denke schon.", antwortete ihm die Göttin.  
Auf Inu no Taishos Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln. " Dann soll er den Namen Inuyasha bekommen. Ich bin überzeugt das meine Söhne den richtigen Weg einschlagen und es jemanden gelingt das Juwel der vier Seelen endgültig zu reinigen."  
Bis jetzt waren alle Vorhersagen von Akiyana eingetroffen, so glaubte er auch an diese. Ebenso an seinen Sohn Sesshomaru. Vermutlich mußte der junge Hundedämon noch viele Hürden auf seinen Weg überwinden. Inu no Taisho hatte aber bereits vorgesorgt um Sesshomaru dabei zu unterstützen. Doch dann sagte die Göttin noch etwas.

" Dann werden sie auch gegen Gigahouka bestehen.", Da Inu no Taisho herum fuhr und in ihre Richtung schaute, fuhr Akiyana fort." Sie werden sich dem stellen müssen. Nur dann wird es einen Erben für das Reich geben. Ich habe ihn in einer Vision gesehen, allerdings konnte ich nicht erkennen wer seine Eltern sein werden."  
Inu no Taisho hob den Kopf. Gerade hatte er den Geruch eines anderen Hundedämon wahrgenommen.  
" Sesshomaru, ich habe nicht erwartet das er hierher kommt.", dann zuckte der große Dämon zusammen.  
Entsetzt tauchte Akiyana neben ihm auf. " Du hast Schmerzen."  
Für kurze Zeit hatte der Hundedämon es geschafft die Blutung zu unterbinden. Doch als er vorhin sein Schwert gezogen hatte, war die Wunde wieder aufgebrochen. Er konnte spüren wie sich das Gift weiter in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Ihm blieb wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
Angst ergriff von Akiyana Besitz. Sie konnte deutlich spüren wie Inu no Taisho schwächer wurde. Unmöglich konnte er in diesem Zustand allein zum Schloß gehen und kämpfen. Bevor sie aufbrach gab sie ihren Freund noch einen Rat." Bitte deinen Sohn um Hilfe, dann bekommst du gleichzeitig die Antwort auf die Frage die dich so quält. "  
Inu no Taisho verstand ihren Hinweis. Er drehte seinen Kopf um etwas zu entgegnen. Doch Akiyana war nicht mehr da. Nur der Geruch von Blumen und zahlreiche Blütenblätter die weiß wie Schnee waren blieben von ihr zurück.  
Sie war nur noch ein Lichtball als ihre letzten Worte an sein Ohr drangen: " Wir treffen uns am Schloss von Izayoi."

Kaum war Akiyana verschwunden als Sesshomaru die Düne herab kam und einige Schritte hinter seinem Vater stehen blieb.  
" Du willst also gehen? Verehrter Vater.", fragte der jüngere Hundedämon den Älteren.  
" Willst du mich aufhalten ... Sesshomaru?"  
" Ich möchte dich nicht aufhalten. Aber übergebt mir Sesshomaru vorher die beiden Reiszähne So'unga und Tessaiga."  
Er rechnete also damit das sein Vater nicht lebend zurückkam.  
" Wenn ich sage: Ich gebe sie dir nicht. Wirst du dann mich, deinen Vater töten?..."  
Der große Hundedämon drehte sich nicht um. Sesshomaru würde niemals gegen einen geschwächten Vater kämpfen oder ihn hinterrücks anfallen. Die Ehre verbot es ihm. Inu no Taisho war Stolz auf ihn aber gleichzeitig schmerzte ihn die Erkenntnis das sein Sohn noch soviel zu lernen hatte. Besonders Mitgefühl waren ihm fremd.  
Inu no Taisho schloß für einen Moment die Augen und senkte seinen Kopf. Vielleicht mußte Sesshomaru diesen steinigen Weg gehen.  
Da keine Reaktion von Sesshomaru kam fuhr er fort:" Ahhh, sosehr sehnst du dich nach der Macht. Warum verlangt es dich ständig nach größeren Kräften?"  
" Mein Schicksal beruft mich zur Herrschaft, Macht ist das Mittel mit dem ich dazu gelangen werde."  
Es war die Antwort die Inu no Taisho erwartet hatte, denn schließlich war Sesshomaru der Sohn Mikadais. Aufgrund ihrer Herkunft als Tochter eines Herrschers war er in diesem Sinne erzogen wurden. Doch Akiyanas Worte fielen ihm gerade ein. Seinen Sohn um hilfe zu bitten verbot ihm sein Stolz. Doch es gab einen Weg Sesshomaru selbst entscheiden zu lassen. Deshalb fragte er: " Herrschaft!? Also Sesshomaru, gibt es jemanden den du beschützen willst?"  
Eine kurze Weile herrschte Ruhe. Dachte Inu no Taishos Sohn darüber nach.  
" Jemanden beschützen?" In der Stimme des jüngeren Hundedämon klang ein Hauch von Arroganz und Abscheu mit." In dieser Welt werde ich Sesshomaru niemanden beschützen!"  
Inu no Taisho traf die Antwort hart. _" Nicht einmal deinen eigenen Vater?", _dachte der Hundedämon enttäuscht.  
Wäre Sesshomaru bereit gewesen ihn zu begleiten um ihm im Kampf beizustehen, hätte Inu no Taisho seinem Sohn Tessaiga ausgehändigt. So'unga war zu stark und hätte sofort versucht Sesshomaru für seine eigenen Zwecke einzusetzen. Nein sein Sohn war noch nicht bereit...  
Länger verweilte Inu no Taisho nicht. Es gab nichts mehr zu besprechen.

Inu no Taisho verwandelte er sich in seine wahre Gestalt die eines großen silberweißen Hundes und sprang in die Lüfte. Als er noch einmal zurücksah, stand Sesshomaru immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und blickte ihm hinterher.  
Die stolze aufrechte Gestalt seines Sohnes prägte sich fest in Inu no Taishos Gedanken ein.

Auf den Weg zu Izayoi Schloss begleitete ihn der kleine Flohdämon Myouga. Inu no Taisho gab ihm für den Fall seines Todes Anweisungen. Ganz zum Schluß erzählte er ihm welche Bewandtnis es mit dem Reich und Inu no Katsu Erbe hatte.  
" Eines Tages wenn mein Sohn eine Gefährtin gefunden hat, der er aus tiefer Liebe zugetan ist, sagt ihm die Wahrheit über das Reich. Er darf nicht wissen das Alayna für ihn bestimmt ist. Sein Stolz und seine Ehre würden Sesshomaru dazu zwingen sie als Gefährtin zu wählen. Für meinen Sohn wünsche ich mir keine Zweckehe wie ich sie mit Mikadai eingegangen bin. Wenn sie beide zueinander finden dann soll es so sein.", bat er zum Schluss.  
Miyouga konnte es sich zwar nicht vorstellen das Sesshomaru jemals ein Wesen lieben könnte, doch er respektierte den letzten Wunsch seines Herrn.

Dann waren sie auch schon in den Ländereien wo Prinzessin Izayoi lebte angekommen. Sobald sich der Hundedämon in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelt hatte, lief er auf das Tor des Schlosses zu. Mit der Windnarbe des Schwertes Tessaiga schlug er eine Schneise. Im Innern des Hofes traf er auf General Takemaru der ihn verhöhnte. Ohne langsamer zu werden schnitt er dem Menschen den linken Arm ab und dann rannte Inu no Taisho weiter.  
Bald darauf hatte er Izayoi gefunden. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung lebte das Baby, was eindeutig sein Sohn war. Doch mit Schmerzen mußte er feststellen das seine Geliebte tot war, ermordet vom General. Ohne zu zögern zog Inu no Taisho Tenseiga aus der Scheide und erweckte die junge Frau wieder zum Leben. In diesem Moment erinnerte sich der Hundedämon an die Worte des Gottes. Ein letztes mal. So schickte er Izayoi mit dem Baby fort. Wenn sein Schicksal besiegelt war, so sollte seine Geliebte seinen Tod nicht mit ansehen müssen. Die Prinzessin sollte leben, für Inuyasha.  
Dann war auch keine Zeit mehr, da im gleichen Moment Takemaru herbei kam. Ohne Kampf würde dieser nicht aufgeben. So stellte sich Inu no Taisho dem Gegner.

Er hatte den Kampf gerade beendet und wollte sich einen Weg aus den Flammen suchen. Mit Hilfe von Tessaiga und der Windnarbe gab es die Möglichkeit sich einen Weg nach draußen zu bahnen. Da bemerkte er ein dämonisches Aufwallen. So'unga sein Schwert begehrte auf. Genau in dem Moment als Inu no Taisho den Arm hob um das Schwert in die Scheide auf seinen Rücken zustecken, begann der Kristall im Griff zuleuchten. Der Geist des Dämons welcher dem Schwert inne wohnte versuchte die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Der Kampf mit Takemaru schien ihm Freude bereitet zu haben. So'ungas Ziel war es den General als Zombie wieder zum Leben erwecken, damit es erneut gegen ihn Kämpfen konnte. Da Inu no Taisho sehr geschwächt war, zu einem durch das Gift Ryukotsusei und seinen Verletzungen glaubte der dämonische Geist die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Inu no Taisho fiel das Atmen immer schwerer. Die heiße Luft des Feuers brannte in seinen Lungen. Dennoch konzentrierte er sich mit alle Macht auf So'unga um es zu bezwingen.. Niemals durfte das Schwert in falsche Hände gelangen. Es würde nur wieder Tod und Schrecken verbreiten. Trotz seinen Verletzungen war Inu no Taisho immer noch ein starker Dämon. Mit letzter Kraft siegte er über das Schwert. Endlich wurde der Wille des Schwertes schwächer und erstarb. Dem Hundedämon glitt das Schwert aus den Fingen und er sank auf die Knie nieder. Erst dann brach Inu no Taisho zusammen. Er hatte seine rechte Hand gleichzeitig auf den Griff von Tessaiga und Tenseiga liegen. Bevor er das Bewußtsein verlor, galten seine letzten Gedanken seinen zwei Söhnen." Sesshomaru, Inuyasha Verzeiht mir."  
Das Flimmern was gleich darauf erschien entging dem Hundedämon deshalb.

Akiyana brauchte nicht weit zu fliegen. Obwohl sie das Schloß des Westens bereits vor vielen Jahren verlassen hatte, gab es ganz in der Nähe eine kleine Hütte in der sie oft Zeit verbrachte. Dort bewahrte sie auch die Salbe auf die gegen das Gift helfen würde. Auf dem Rückweg konnte sie aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft ihre eigenen Kräfte nicht mehr einsetzen um selbst zufliegen, so das sie Jinta ihre dämonische Katze mitnahm. Der Kater verwandelte sich in ein hüfthohes Raubtier und ließ seine Herrin auf den Rücken klettern. Auf halben Weg zu Izayois Schloß kam ein schwarzer Vogel genau auf sie zugeflogen.

Der Flohdämon sprang plötzlich aus dem nichts herbei auf Akiyanas Schulter. " Ihr müßt zum Schloss von Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, er..."  
Bevor Myouga zu Ende gesprochen hatte, verwandelte sich die Blumengöttin in einen goldenen Ball und raste auch schon zum Schloß. Trotz der Eile kam sie zuspät. Das ganze Schloß war ein Opfer der Flammen geworden. Einzelne Holzbalken rauchten noch immer, obwohl das Feuer inzwischen niedergebrannt war.  
Zusammen mit Totosei der ebenfalls wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war, Myouga und einigen ehemaligen Soldaten durchstreifte Akiyana die Trümmer. Erst tief im Inneren der Burg, dort wo vermutlich Izayois Gemächer gewesen waren fand man zwei verbrannte Skelette. Vermutlich handelt es sich bei dem menschlichen um General Takemaru dem Anführer der Palastwachen. So wie es aussah hatte Inu no Taisho ihn getötet bevor er selbst durch seine schweren Wunden und den Flammen zu Tode kam. Akiyana sank neben dem anderen Skelett zu Boden und weinte, wobei es ihr egal war das die Asche ihr weißes Gewand verschmutzte.  
Es war Totosei der die Feststellung später macht. _" Sie sind entkommen."_ Er hatte weiter in den Trümmern gesucht zu einem nach den Schwertern und zum anderen wußte er das Inu no Taisho einen Umhang aus Feuerrattenfell besaß. Wenn der Hundedämon im Feuer gestorben war aber weder das Fell noch zwei Leichen, die einer Frau oder eines Babys zu finden waren, konnte das nur eins bedeuten. Letztendlich hatte Inu no Taisho sein Ziel erreicht. Seine Geliebte und sein Sohn waren in Sicherheit.  
Wie sie später erfuhren entkam dem Feuer wirklich eine Frau mit ihrem Baby.

..tbc...  
8. Kapitel - Einsamkeit

Mikadai bereut, Gigahouka wird von den Göttern festgesetzt und Inu no Taisho..?


	8. Einsamkeit

8. Kapitel - Einsamkeit

Myouga, Totosai und Saya, der Geist der der Schwertscheide von So'unga innewohnte kümmerten sich um den letzten Willen ihres Herrn. Die Gebeine und das Schwert Tessaiga wurden in der schwarzen Perle versiegelt. Der Schmied hatte dafür gesorgt das Sesshomaru sein Schwert erhielt, wenn auch auf sehr ungewöhnlichen Weg. Bokuseno, der alte sprechende Magnolienbaum war überhaupt nicht begeistert das ausgerechnet er das Schwert zu übergeben hatte. Noch lange nachdem der junge Hundedämon davon gegangen war, dankte er den Götter für die Gnade die ihm erteilt wurde. Sesshomaru hatte seinen Unmut nicht an dem alten Baum ausgelassen. Selbst für So'unga fanden die drei Verwalter des letzten Willens eine ungewöhnliche Lösung. Sie warfen das Schwert einfach in den Knochenfressenden Brunnen bei Musashi. So verschwand die mächtige Waffe aus dieser Welt. Lange Jahre erfuhr niemand das sie in der Zukunft gelandet war.

Doch auch für die Erdgöttin gab es noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Bevor Inu no Taisho zu Izayoi ging hatte der Youkai eine Bitte an sie. Diese würde sie nun erfüllen. Kurz darauf erreichte Akiyana das Schloß hoch oben in den Bergen. Sie wurde sofort zu Mikadai vorgelassen um ihr die traurige Kunde vom Tod ihre Gemahls zubringen. Danach übergab sie ihr eine Perlenkette, an der ein kreisrundes goldenes Amulett hing in dessen Mitte ein lila Stein eingebettet war.

Mikadai hielt das Meidou fest umklammert. Außer dieser Geste sah man keine Gefühlsregung. Ob ihr der Tod von Inu no Taisho, ihrem Gemahl nahe ging war nicht zu erkennen.  
" Warum gibst du mir das Meidou. Es steht dir ebenso zu. ", fragte sie später ungläubig.  
Akiyana blickte sie mit traurigen Augen an." Willst du das ich mit dir um das Meidou kämpfe?", bevor Mikadai eine Antwort geben konnte, sprach sie schon weiter:" Mich interessiert das Reich nicht. Meine Entscheidung traf ich bereits vor vielen Jahren und jetzt nach dem Tod meiner Mutter bin ich die letzte Erdgöttin. Ihr Erbe habe ich bereits angetreten also ist mir damit das westliche Reich verwehrt. Außerdem war es Inu no Taishos Wille das du das Meidou erhältst und später Sesshomaru hilfst sein Schwert Tenseiga zuverstehen. Seinen Wünschen würde ich mich nie widersetzen."  
Mikadai lehnte sich auf ihrem Thron zurück und stützte ihr Kinn in die linke Hand. Sie betrachtete das Meidou nachdenklich.  
Die Hundedämonin war sehr überrascht. Sie kannte die Bedeutung des Amuletts und seine Kräfte. Aber sie wußte auch das es ein Zeichen der Macht war. Niemals hätte sie erwartet das Inu no Taisho ausgerechnet ihr das Meidou überlassen würde, obwohl er ihr schon vor einigen Tagen diesbezüglich Anweisungen gegeben hatte.  
" Mein geliebter Gemahl. Auch nach seinem Tod will er Sesshomaru weiter ein Lehrer sein. Nun ich werde seinen Anweisungen folge leisten. Sei also unbesorgt. Ich bin nicht so kaltherzig wie du glaubst.", gab sie dann von sich.  
Die Göttin seufzte:" Das habe ich auch nie angenommen. Es wird dich vielleicht überraschen aber Inu no Taisho hatte ein großes mitfühlendes Herz, indem wir alle einen Platz fanden."  
" Weshalb hast du ihn nicht selbst zum Gefährten genommen, wenn soviel davon abhängt.", diese Frage mußte die Fürstin stellen.  
" Weil er nicht mein Schicksal war, sondern das deine. Euer Sohn spielt in der Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle. Dennoch eines Tages wirst du das Reich abtreten müssen. Dieser Pfad ist bereits von den Göttern vorherbestimmt. Leb wohl Mikadai", mit diesen letzten Worten drehte sich die Erdgöttin um und ging

Akiyana hatte den Saal schon verlassen, als sich auf Mikadais Züge ein kaltes Lächeln zeigte:" Ich verstehe, du bekommst eine Tochter.", Dann wurde ihr Blick finster und mit eisigen Ton in ihrer Stimme flüsterte sie:" Niemals."  
Eine Stimme erklang neben ihr:" Kann ich etwas tun edle Herrin."  
Erstaunt blickte die Fürstin auf den Soldaten. Ihr treuer Leibwächter und der Youkai der ihr Herz besaß. Endlich war sie frei ihn zu lieben, doch sie konnte ihren Stolz nicht überwinden. Mit einem Seufzen flüsterte sie:" Nicht heute."  
Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Saal eine große Treppe hinauf. Um so höher Mikadai stieg um so einsamer wurde ihr Herz. Sie hatte Izayoi gehasst und ihr den Tod gewünscht. Wenn dabei der neugeborene Hanyou mit ums Leben kommen würde, war ihr das recht. Doch der Preis den sie nun dafür bezahlen mußte war es nicht wert gewesen. Viele Jahre war Mikadai mit Inu no Taisho verbunden gewesen. Zwischen ihnen gab es keine Liebe. Ihre Beziehung wurde dennoch von Vertrauen und gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt. Doch ihre Eifersucht auf Akiyana, die nicht nur die Liebe ihres Gefährten sondern auch die ihres Sohnes besessen hatte, zerstörte alles. Mit ihrer Verachtung hatte sie Inu no Taisho in die Arme der Menschenfrau Izayoi getrieben.  
Nun am Ende war ihr nichts mehr geblieben als dieses kalte einsame Reich, was ihr nicht einmal zustand. Akiyanas trauriger anklagender Blick ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Sie stammte von Göttern ab und ihr Blick konnte weit tiefer sehen als hinter die kalte Fassade von Mikadais Gesicht. Sie war durchschaut wurden, das wurde der Hundedämonin bewußt aber sehr zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie auch fest, das Akiyana immer ihre Freundin gewesen war.  
Nicht heute aber eines Tages würde sie sich mit der sanften Göttin aussprechen.  
Der Hass und die Liebe verschwanden aus Mikadais Herzen. Gleichgültigkeit zog ein und es dauerte viele Jahre bis sie sich selbst verzeihen konnte. Dann endlich stellte sie sich auch den Gefühlen ihres Herzens zu Hauptmann Yoshio.  
Doch vorerst widmete sich Mikadai einzig der Regierung des Reiches. Während ihr Sohn durch das Land zog und viele Kämpfe bestritt, da es Youkai gab die sich mit dem Sohn des großen Inu no Taisho messen wollten.

Auf der Erde im Schloss von Izayoi, gerade als Inu no Taisho das Bewußtsein verlor, flimmerte die Luft und ein Portal öffnete sich. Gleichzeitig wurden die Flammen hier schwächer. Nur ein einziges Wesen trat hindurch und blieb neben dem Hundedämon stehen. Der Gott des Lebens nahm Tenseiga in die Hand und dachte nach. Im gleichen Augenblick öffnete sich ein weiteres Portal. Eine wunderschöne weißgekleidete Gestalt trat heraus. Der Vater der Götter brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen das seine Zwillingsschwester, die Herrscherin der Unterwelt vor ihm stand.  
" Bist du seinetwegen hier.", fragte er.  
" Nein.", atwortete sie und fügte hinzu:" Solange sein gespaltener Geist weiterhin auf der Erde wandelt, ist mir sein Körper verwehrt. Der einzige Grund warum ich hier bin, ist ein anderes Skelett. Du wirst es brauchen damit sein Tod glaubwürdig ist."  
" Also ist seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen.", deutlich hörte man die Erleichterung.  
" Nein. Sein Zeit wird kommen. Doch nicht die des Todes. Eines Tages wird er Leben schenken.", da sie den ungläubigen Blick ihres Bruder sah, erklärte sie:" Auch ich habe die Spiegel befragt. Doch nun geht. Das hier werde ich zu Ende führen."  
Kaum war der Vater der Götter verschwunden, zog die Göttin So'unga aus der Scheide und liess es seine volle Zerstörungskraft entfalten, damit das Schwert so erschöpft war um Jahre zu Ruhen.  
Im letzten Moment verschwand sie im Portal und ihre letzte Worte waren an das Schwert gerichtet:" Bald wirst du eintreten in das Reich der Unterwelt, doch bis dahin wartet noch eine Aufgabe auf dich. Du mußt die Brüder Einen."

In der Ewigen Halle wachte Inu no Taisho langsam auf. Der Youkai versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Das letzte an was er sich erinnerte war der Kampf gegen Takemaru. Danach gab es Schwierigkeiten mit So'unga und er fiel in tiefe Schwärze. Das einzige was da noch war, sehr zu seiner Verwunderung, ein rosafarbenes Licht. So wie in Akis Vision.  
Jetzt wo Inu no Taisho wieder erwachte, erwartete er eigentlich im Jenseits zu sein und von der Göttin der Unterwelt empfangen zu werden. Doch warum war alles um ihn herum so rein und strahlend hell. So wie der Hundedämon feststellen konnte war sein Körper unverletzt und lag auf einen weichen Lager. Warum nur fühlte er sich dann so unvollständig. Er konnte es nicht realisieren. So schloss er wieder die Augen und wartete ab. Dann nach einer Weile hörte er zwei Stimmen. Die eine klang fast wie seine Ziehtochter Sachiko, die andere war der Vater der Götter.  
Sanft liess die Halbgöttin ihre Finger über den Körper Inu no Taishos gleiten. Dort wo noch vor kurzen eine tiefe klaffende Wunde war die von Ryukotsusei stammte war alles verheilt.  
" Die Salbe hat gewirkt. Er ist vollkommen gesund.", bestätigte sie sehr zu ihrer eigenen Freude.  
" Ja, das war das mindeste was ich tun konnte, nachdem er auch dein Leben bewahrt hat, Sachiko.", hörte man den Vater der Götter zu seiner Enkelin sagen.  
" Wirst du ihn jetzt wieder zurückkehren lassen, nachdem seine Wunden verheilt sind.", wollte seine Ziehtochter wissen.  
Der Gott wußte nicht recht wie er es erklären sollte: " Das geht leider nicht. Ein Teil seines Geistes fehlt. Noch nie habe ich so etwas erlebt. Kaum ein Wesen ist zu so etwas fähig. Vermutlich liegt es an seinen mächtigen Kräften. Offenbar ist es Inu no Taisho gelungen sein Bewusstsein abzuspalten, so das nur ein Teil hier ist. Die andere beiden Teile wohnen jetzt Tessaiga und Tenseiga inne. Eines Tages, sobald der wahre Erbe des Reiches gezeugt wurde, werden auch die drei Schwerter wieder vereint sein. Dann ist der Tag der drei Welten gekommen und Inu no Taisho kann auf die Erde zurück.  
" Du willst Akiyana nichts davon sagen?", fragte Sachiko erneut.  
" Nein, sie kennt ihren Weg und wird auch die Söhne des Hundedämons leiten. Zuviel Wissen beeinflußt möglicherweise ihr Handeln.", Danach entfernten sich die Stimmen wieder.  
Ruhig hatte Inu no Taisho den beiden gelauscht. Jetzt hatte er Gewissheit und wenn Aki über seine Söhne wachte, brauchte er sich auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Im Moment ruhte er selbst in der ewigen Halle. Dann war es gut so. Er würde schlafen und neue Kräfte sammeln bis seine Zeit erneut kommen würde. Nur eines bedauerte er das es ihm nicht möglich sein würde Gigahouka zur Rechenschaft zuziehen.

Gigahouka kehrte siegessicher ins Himmelreich zurück. Noch ahnte er nicht das er bereits erwartet wurde, da man von seinen Untaten im Himmel bereits gehört hatte. So schwelgte er in seinem Triumph. Endlich war ein weitere Hunddämon gestorben und er somit seinem Ziel näher. Einer seiner vier Söhne mußte jetzt nur noch mit einer starken Priesterin ein Kind zeugen, dann hatte er das Geschöpf indem das Blut dreier Welten vereint wird. Die drei Steine später zu erobern stellte er sich leicht vor. Vielleicht würde der einzige der Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, der Vater der Götter sein. Doch Gigahouka hatte auch eine neue Dienerin und Geliebte. Die Göttin der List. Inzwischen hatte er im westlichen Reich ebenfalls einen neuen Verbündeten gefunden. General Akitojiro war so auf Macht aus, das es dem kleinen Gott ein leichtes war ihn für seine Zwecke zu gewinnen. Außerdem hatte er ihm ein wenig von dem Gift anvertraut, damit dieser leicht die wahre Herrschaft über das Reich an sich reissen konnte.

Kaum war er bei dem Tempel der drei Spiegel angekommen mußte er feststellen das keiner mehr funktionierte. Sie wurden entweder gebannt oder sein eigenes Schicksal war besiegelt und der Tod wartete auf ihn. Dann kam auch schon der Vater aller Götter und teilte ihm den Beschluß der Höchsten mit.  
Bis auf weiteres würde Gigahouka hier in dem Tempel eingeschlossen und eine Rückkehr auf die Erde wäre ihm für immer verwehrt. Außerdem wird ein Bann um die Erde gelegt werden, so das auch kaum einer der anderen Götter dorthin gehen konnten.  
Gigahouka wurde wütend. Dennoch half all sein Toben nichts. Seine Proteste verhallten ungehört. So mußte sich der Kriegsgott mit den langen Jahren seiner Einsamkeit abfinden.

9. Kapitel - Inuyashas Erbe

Im vorerst letzten Kapitel Treffen beide Brüder zum erstenmal aufeinander. Die Begegnung war vielleicht harmlos aber sie prägt beide

Keine Sorge die Geschichte geht weiter, doch es wird nicht mehr Inu no Taishos Weg sein( mehr am Ende des nächsten Kapitel )  
Kommis sind übrigens erwünscht auch wenn mir die zahlreichen Leser anhand der Statistik genug Freude bereiten ;)


	9. Inuyashas Erbe

9. Kapitel - Inuyashas Erbe

Sesshomaru kam eines Tages zufällig in die Nähe des Ortes wo Izayoi mit ihrem Sohn lebte. Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile die Anwesenheit einiger Dämonen wahr genommen. Da sie aber weder in seine Richtung kamen noch besonders stark zu sein schienen interessierte sie ihn nicht. Offenbar jagten sie gerade eine Beute. Die Angst eines Wesen und menschlicher Geruch drang in seine Nase. Dennoch irritiere ihn etwas. Das dort im Wald war kein Mensch vielmehr ein Hanyou. Halb Dämon halb Mensch. Der dämonische Geruch des Kindes war ihm jedoch merkwürdig vertraut. Dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar wer dort gejagt wurde.  
Der kleine Inuyasha befand sich gerade im Wald als er einigen Dämonen begegnete. Sie lachten über ihn, weil er nur ein Hanyou war. Aus Angst lief er weg, immer tiefer in den Wald, bis er zu einem Abhang kam. Dort versteckte er sich und hoffte das die Dämonen ihn nicht entdecken würden. Er hörte die Youkai fluchen, wie etwas klatschte und er sah wie Überreste der Dämonen neben ihm den Abhang herunter fielen.

Sesshomaru trat an den Rand der Wiese und schaute nach unten. Nichts rührte sich.  
Inuyasha blieb unten hocken und wagte kaum zu atmen. Es war ihm zwar bewußt das jemand die Dämonen ausgeschaltet hatte, dennoch fühlte er sich nicht erleichtert.  
Bis eine Stimme erklang:" Komm raus da Hanyou."  
Eine sehr junge Stimme fragte ängstlich:" Willst du mich auch töten."  
" Dann wärst du bereits Tod.", kam die Antwort mit emotionsloser Stimme.  
Vorsichtig kamen zuerst zwei kleine spitze Ohren über die Kante und dann schaute Inuyasha den Fremden an.  
Sesshomaru traf es wie einen Blitz, als er die Augen sah. Die gelbgoldenen Augen ihres gemeinsamen Vaters. Er betrachtete den kleinen Bruder ohne das man eine Gefühlsregung auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte.  
Dann griffen erneut die Dämonen an. Sesshomaru erledigte sie mit seiner Giftklaue und der Lichtpeitsche  
Einer von ihnen erhob seine Klaue und holte aus. Ängstlich nahm Inuyasha seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und schrie in Panik kurz auf. Da zuckte ein grüner Lichtblitz und der Dämon fiel tödlich getroffen nieder.

" Wieso kämpfst du nicht?" kam die Frage von dem Älteren.  
Der kleine Hanyou schniefte, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und entgegnete:" Ich kann nicht."  
Verächtlich blickte Sesshomaru den Bruder an. " Wenn du überleben willst mußt du es lernen. Setze deine Klauen ein!"  
Inuyasha nahm seine Hände vor das Gesicht und betrachtete verständnislos seine Finger.  
" Hoffnungslos." hörte man Sesshomarus Stimme, als Folge der Reaktion des kleinen Hanyou.  
Er wandte sich danach einfach ab und lief weg. Der Kleine blieb an Ort und Stelle. Scheinbar hatte einer der überlebenden Youkai nur darauf gewartet. Nun tauchte dieser aus dem Gebüsch auf und griff Inuyasha an. Im ersten Augenblick wollte er wie immer schreien und dann wegrennen. Doch dann reagierte er instinktiv und verteidigte sich. Der Dämon wurde von seinen Klauen regelrecht in Stücke gefetzt.  
" Sankontesso", ließ den Jungen herumfahren. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen wie Sesshomaru hinter ihm auftauchte. " Scheinbar hast du es nun mitbekommen wie du das Sankontesso einsetzen kannst."  
Kurz darauf brachte Sesshomaru den Jüngern zurück zu dessen Mutter.

" Du hast meinen Sohn gerettet." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, dennoch konnte Izayoi ihr Erstaunen nicht verbergen.  
" Du solltest besser auf deinen erbärmlichen Welpen aufpassen. Dein Menschenblut macht ihn schwach.", danach drehte sich Sesshomaru um und ging.  
Traurig schaute Izayoi ihm nach. Sie hatte deutlich die Verachtung in der Stimme des Hundedämons gehört. Aber auch Inuyasha war es nicht entgangen.  
Mit leiser Stimme fragte er seine Mutter:" Wer war das?"  
Die Prinzessin nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme und sagte:" Dein älterer Bruder Sesshomaru. Er ist ein vollwertiger Youkai, beinahe so stark wie eurer Vater."  
Der kleine Hanyou dachte daran wie Sesshomaru gegen die Dämonen gekämpft und wie hilflos er sich selbst gefühlt hatte. In diesem Moment begann der Wunsch eines Tages ebenso stark zu werden, wie sein Bruder. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als ein vollwertiger Youkai zuwerden. Er lernte zu kämpfen.

Die Jahre vergingen und wider erwarten hatte Inuyasha gelernt zu überleben. Sesshomaru hatte schon einige Jahre nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, da sein Bruder von einer mächtigen Miko an einem Baum versiegelt worden war. Er hörte zwar Gerüchte, das ein Hanyou zusammen mit einem Mädchen, auf der Suche nach den verstreuten Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen sein sollte aber das es Inuyasha war, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen.  
Es war ein friedlicher sonniger Tag. Schon seit Stunden hatten ihn keine Youkai belästigt. Jaken, sein Diener, schlief im Schutz eines Baumes. Sesshomaru war bis zum Rand des Waldes gelaufen und starrte nur gedankenverloren in den blauen Himmel. Ihre Anwesenheit spürte er zwar sofort, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe sie anzusehen. Lange Zeit herrschte zwischen ihnen schweigen. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile, wandte Sesshomaru den Kopf.  
" Aki.", ihr Duft war noch genauso wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte und nun stand sie vor ihm. Ein weißes Gewand, die langen Haare offen. Nur ein schöner Blumenkranz zierte ihr Haupt. Obwohl Sesshomaru die ehemalige Hofdame seit fast 200 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, empfand er keine Freude bei ihrem Wiedersehen.  
" Was willst du?", fragte er, da sie offenbar nicht den Anfang machen wollte und ihn nur mit ihren blauen Augen musterte. " Verschwende nicht meine Zeit."  
Den Blick den er ihr nach diesen Worten zuwarf bestärkte ihren Eindruck. Um nicht länger Zeit zu verlieren, kam sie auf ihr Anliegen zusprechen.  
" Es geht um deinen Bruder Inuyasha. Noch weiß er nicht, was alles während der Suche nach den Splittern auf ihn zukommt. Deshalb braucht er deine Unterstützung."  
" Niemals!", ein Wort nur. Akiyana sprach aber weiter als hätte Sesshomaru nichts gesagt. " Inuyasha braucht deine Anleitung."  
Fast knurrend mit einem drohenden kalten Unterton, erklärte der Hundedämon: " Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern, Niemals."  
"Dann finde das Schwert Tessaiga.", hörte man nun Aki sagen. Ihre Stimme war noch immer sanft, unbeeindruckt vom Unmut des Youkais.  
Tatsächlich hatte sie nun wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. " Tessaiga?"  
Er war selbst schon seit vielen Jahren auf der Suche nach der Grabstätte seines Vaters, weil er glaubte das dort das Schwert verborgen war. Kürzlich hatte er feststellen müssen das die Gebeine Inu no Taishos an einen anderen Ort gebracht wurden.  
" Um gegen diesen neuen Feind zu bestehen wäre das Schwert sehr hilfreich.", erklärte die ehemalige Hofdame.  
Während Sesshomaru sprach konnte man die unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme etwas wahrnehmen. Vielleicht war es auch nur möglich da Aki den jungen Dämon so gut kannte.  
" Du kommst hierher und erzählst mir das alles? Das Schwert ist das Erbe meines Bruders. Warum sollte ich dann dem unwissenden Hanyou auch noch helfen."  
" Weil ich weiß das tief in dir drin eine andere Seite verborgen ist. Mitfühlend und verzeihend aber auch große Unsicherheit. Wenn dir Inuyasha nichts bedeuten würde, hättest du den kleinen Hanyou vor vielen Jahren sterben lassen, anstatt ihn vor den Dämonen zu retten."  
Sie wußte davon? Einen Moment der Schwäche hatte ihn ereilt als er den kleinen Bruder sah. Danach hatte er ihn aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Niemals hätte Sesshomaru geglaubt das der Hanyou überleben würde. Deshalb ging er jetzt auch nicht darauf ein. Er drehte sich um und schaute wieder in den Himmel. Dennoch hörte er die Stimme der Erdgöttin deutlich, als sie leise flüsterte:  
" _Sehen aber nie gesehen werden._  
_Beschützt sein aber seinen Wächter und Beschützer nicht erkennen."_  
Bei diesen Worten schaute der Hundedämon ungläubig auf Aki, doch diesmal war sie es die sich abgewendet hatte. Erst als sie die Beobachtung spürte wandte die Göttin ihren Kopf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich.  
" Das ist alles was ich dir geben kann. Es wundert mich das du davon nichts weißt.", fügte sich hinzu.  
Nachdenklich stand Sesshomaru da. Diese Worte waren ihm nicht unbekannt, doch er hatte sie nie mit dem Schwert in Verbindung gebracht. Immer noch weigerte sich alles in ihm, dem minderwertigen Hanyou zu helfen. Was er auch in seinen Worten deutlich machte. " Niemals werde ich ihm helfen. Da es sein Erbe ist soll er es doch selbst suchen."  
" Es wäre der Wunsch deines Vater gewesen und es ist meiner. Hilf deinem Bruder." So einfach würde die Göttin nicht aufgeben.  
Am liebsten wäre Sesshomaru davon gegangen. Er wußte selbst nicht weswegen auf einmal dieser Zwiespalt in ihm herrschte. Aki hatte ihm früher viel bedeutet. Noch oft hatte er an ihren schmerzlichen Abschied gedacht. Da sich aber inzwischen eine Menge geändert hatte, war er dadurch auch verändert. Noch immer quälte den Hundedämon die letzten Minuten die er mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte. Dessen Entscheidung würde er wohl nie verstehen.  
Leise sagte er nun:" Seinetwegen ist mein Vater gestorben und du verlangst das ich ihm helfe das Schwert zu verstehen das rechtmässig mir gehört. Lächerlich."

Er sah nicht wie Aki plötzlich lächelte. Da war etwas in den Augen von Sesshomaru gewesen, ein winziger Funke. Deshalb versuchte sie es erneut." Das wirst du. Dein Schicksal ist an das deines Bruders gebunden."  
Doch damit erreichte die Göttin genau das Gegenteil. Sesshomaru wurde wütend und sprang auf Aki zu. Seine Hand war gekrümmt und er holte damit aus. Kurz vor der Göttin stoppte er und ballte seine Klauen zu einer Faust.  
" Scheinbar hast du dich doch kein bisschen geändert." stellte die Göttin betrübt fest. " Hilf ihm!", bat sie erneut.  
" Niemals.", entgegnete er kalt. Er hatte keine Lust von der Göttin manipuliert zu werden.  
" Sesshomaru." sagte sie nur weich.  
Der Blick des Dämon wurde noch finsterer:" Das funktioniert nicht. Damit hattest du Chancen bei dem kleinen Welpen der sich weigerte ins Bett zugehen. Inzwischen höre ich auf niemanden mehr."  
" Sesshomaru." wieder nur sein Name aber diesmal mit einer noch sanfteren Stimme. Dabei sahen ihre Augen ihn bittend an.  
Er konnte den Blick nicht länger ertragen und schaute weg. _" Tessaiga.. Vielleicht war die Idee gar nicht so schlecht..."_  
" Also gut, ich werden nach dem Schwert suchen. Aber wenn du glaubst ich überlasse es diesem Hanyou...", lenkte er nach einer Weile ein.  
Aki wußte wieviel Überwindung und Stolz das den jungen Hundeyoukai gekostet hatte. In ihm war aber selbst der Entschluß gereift. Er hatte schon immer Tessaiga besitzen wollen. Mit dem Hinweis von Aki sah er endlich die Chance das Schwert seines Vater zu finden.  
Tatsächlich fand er es und mußte feststellen das er es nicht nutzen konnte. Als er dann noch mitbekam wie schwach sein Bruder war, keimte in ihm erneut die Verachtung dem Jüngeren gegenüber. So forderte er Inuyasha heraus und verlor seinen linken Arm in dem Kampf. Auch wenn der jüngere einen kurzen Sieg errungen hatte so zweifelte Sesshomaru das der Hanyou gegen diesen neuen Feind eine Chance hatte.

Er konnte seinen Bruder nicht helfen das Schwert zu verstehen. Dieser dumme Hanyou musste dessen Macht mit eigenen Augen sehen. Doch es gab keine Möglichkeit bis plötzlich dieser Halbdämon mit dem Namen Naraku auftauchte. Das war also der Feind vor dem Aki ihn gewarnt hatte. Dieser schien Inuyasha ebenso sehr zu hassen wie Sesshomaru. Aber ihm deshalb in die Hände spielen und seinen Willen ausführen? Der menschliche Arm war ja eine kurze Zeit ganz nützlich und kam Sesshomaru sehr gelegen. Es gelang ihm das Schwert seinen Bruder zu entreissen.  
Kurz darauf war der Kampf gegen Inuyasha beendet und dieser hatte ihm Tessaiga wieder abgenommen. Sesshomaru blickte seine ohnmächtigen Bruder an. Das Schwert schützte ihn. Hatte er es geschafft, war sein Bruder nun soweit das er die Macht des Schwertes nun aus eigener Kraft begriff? Der Hundedämon hoffte es.  
Dennoch war der Wunsch das Schwert seines Vaters selbst zu besitzen immer noch in seinem Herzen verankert. Tief in seinem Inneren regte sich eine neue Stimme, was wenn Inuyasha eines Tages die volle Macht des Schwertes nutzen konnte und was wäre wenn Sesshomaru der Kraft nichts entgegen zusetzen hätte. Wahrscheinlich war es besser wenn er sich von Totosei ein Schwert schmieden lassen würde das Tessaiga übertrifft. Da dieser ablehnte fand er einen anderen Schmied und hatte nun Toukijin.

Doch dann passierte etwas was sie beide nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Der Kampf gegen Naraku und gegen So'unga brachte sie beide näher. Doch erst später nachdem Sesshomaru seinen Bruder endgültig als den wahren Erben Tessaiga anerkannt hatte, begruben sie ihre Rivalität. Gerade rechtzeitig um im Endkampf gegen Naraku anzutreten.

Ende  
Wird fortgesetzt Rachefeldzug - Die Drei Weltensteine 2


End file.
